No Fear for the Setting Sun
by speed killz
Summary: As one of many captains in the army of her country, Khalea, Setsuna spends her time protecting and serving the princess, all the while trying to uncover the secrets of the past, and why the stories of the great magical battle between humans and demons seems to be fading from history. War and turmoil soon strike, causing Setsuna to engage in the biggest fight of her life.
1. Chapter 1

No Fear for the Setting Sun: Chapter One.

Setsuna grunted, sweat dripping down her cheek as she blocked a downward strike from her opponent. His blade met hers, held horizontally, and for a moment she feared her arms would buckle under the tremendous weight.

She bent her knees to absorb some impact, then growled as she thrusted her sword forward, disengaging their blades.

Swinging her sword low, she aimed for her opponent's waist. Swiftly, he blocked the slash, and Setsuna was nearly caught off guard when he immediately brought his sword up to slash vertically at her.

She stepped back, muscles burning under the weight of her armor. She blinked sweat out of her eyes, ignoring the stinging pain. Taking a deep breath, she lunged forward, intending to run her opponent through.

He deftly sidestepped her attack, turning her blade to the outside as he lowered his shoulder and rammed her in the chest.

Her armor kept her from getting winded, but she tripped, stumbling over her feet as she tried to keep her balance.

She landed painfully on her back, and in a second, the sword blade was at her throat. Her opponent grinned wolfishly at her, before tilting his head to the side.

"This is a rare occurence, Setsuna-sama." He spoke, removing his sword and sheathing it. Setsuna said nothing; yet she took his offered hand as he helped her up.

"To what do I owe this unexpected victory? A distraction, perhaps? Are you not feeling well?"

Setsuna sheathed her sword, contemplating her response.

"Distracted, I suppose." She said quietly. "Tomorrow morning, the princess goes to conference with the delegate of Abelone regarding the invasion of our land. If it fails..."

He smiled kindly at her, and motioned for her to turn around. She did so, and she felt his hands unclasping her armor.

"Worry not about such things, Setsuna-sama." He said. She hummed softly, and felt her chest plate loosen. She grasped the edges with her hands, and lowered it to the floor.

Next, she removed her arm and shoulder guards. They were of solid metal construction, and weren't very light, however they more than made up for that in protection. Many a sharp blade had glanced harmlessly off them, and Setsuna was grateful for it. They were still cumbersome, and she was learning how to move fluently in them, but she had already noticed their benefits. Training to move with them on had greatly improved her speed and mobility without them, and it was quite useful.

Her lower body was in stark contrast to her upper body, and a pair of leather over-pants protected the clothing underneath.

Her white sleeveless shirt was dark with sweat, and, ignoring her protesting stomach, she opted for a bath.

"Kahn, we shall retire for tonight." Setsuna said. Her second-in-command nodded, honouring her request with a salute. He was dismissed, he knew, and took his leave.

Setsuna glanced at her armor laying on the training room floor, and decided that it could wait until she was clean before she cleaned it.

Running her fingers through her unbound hair, Setsuna exited the training room, intent on taking a nice, long bath.

888

It was some time later when she emerged, skin flushed from the heat of the water. The bath had relaxed her to the point of desiring sleep, yet she knew she had only enough time to find some food before she had to start the evening patrol.

Setsuna slowly patted herself dry with a set of white linens, her skin still slightly damp in places when she discarded them. She pulled on a clean pair of leather leg guards that, ironically, did not guard her legs. They were instead shorts, ending just below her knee. The theory was that she only needed to be able to defend a strike down to her knee; anything lower than that, a simple jump and a leg tuck would avoid.

She fastened the two metal buckles in front, and threaded her sword belt through the loops. With her sword secure on her left hip, it made for easy drawing with her right hand. She pulled on a tight fitting white shirt that clung to her form, and took a second to pull her hair out of the back of the shirt. It was only shoulder length when it was down, and she desperately wanted to see it reach longer lengths.

She pulled a similar form-fitting black shirt over her white under-shirt, once again making sure her hair was free.

Finally, she picked up her silver captain's ring from the table where it lay, and she slowly slid it onto the middle finger of her right hand. It's insignia bore her initials, rank, and army, as well as country of origin. It was her free pass to and fro wherever she desired, as long as her rank allowed. Finally, she pulled on a pair of finely crafted leather boots, tightening the strings until they clung tightly to her ankles. Deeming herself presentable, she left the baths.

Heading to the common room, she was lost in thought of what was to become of her country, Khalea. There was trouble brewing, the likes of which had not been seen in her lifetime.

She sighed softly, rounding a corner. After patrol ended, she was to serve as the lead for a protection group, whose sole function was to esure the protection of the princess during the meeting between her and the delegate of Abelone, whoever it was. It was unannounced, and Setsuna wasn't sure why such secrecy was in force.

Shaking her head, forcing thoughts of sleep from her mind, she opened the door to the common room.

And collided head first with another soldier.

Setsuna stumbled back, wincing and rubbing the tender spot on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she looked to who she had run into.

On the ground in front of her, was a girl dressed in light armor, signifying that she carried no special rank. Her long red hair, in twin ponytails and secured by ribbons, draped across her lap and pooled across the floor.

"Ahh, that hurt..." The girl mumbled. Suddenly, she looked up as if remembering she had run into someone, and her eyes widened as she saw Setsuna. She scrambled to her feet, and hurriedly held one arm out in front of her, bent at the elbow and held parallel to her chest.

"C-captain." She stuttered. "My apologies, I didn't see you there."

Setsuna stepped back, giving the girl room to exit.

"You are?" Setsuna asked, curiously.

"Kagurazaka Asuna, captain." She said swiftly, still saluting with her left arm.

Setsuna copied her with her right, as only captains and commanders were allowed to do, and the girl lowered her arm to her side.

"Are you on patrol tonight?" Setsuna asked. The girl shook her head.

"Not tonight. I'm on free-time until tomorrow evening."

Setsuna examined the girl, and noticed, among other things, her startling bi-colored eyes.

"Be on your way, then." Setsuna dismissed. The red-head saluted again, and walked through the door, disappearing around the corner.

Already forgetting her, Setsuna walked over to a row of shelves against the back wall of the common room. Finding her cubby hole, she withdrew an aged book wth slightly yellowed pages. It was bookmarked with a leaf, and she opened the book to that page as she walked slowly over to the near-empty food line.

She stood behind a few other soldiers in line, and picked up a wooden food tray from where they sat stacked on the serving table.

After a few moments, the line moved forward, and the servant looked up at her expectantly from behind the serving table.

"A cut of steak, please." Setsuna said, eyes on the words written in the book. A moment later, and a thick slice of perfectly seared steak was set on her tray, the scent reaching her nose and making her mouth water.

"Anything else, captain?"

Setsuna shook her head. "This will suffice."

"Very well, captain."

Setsuna slid her tray to the end of the table, picking up a knife and fork and tossing them onto the tray before picking it up and heading toward the back of the Common Room.

When she found a suitable table away from the few soldiers loitering here on their time off, she sat and turned her eyes once again to her book.

'...although, there is no record to verify that the warrior thus stated possessed such powers, if any at all. Integral as he was to winning the war, bringing the Humans together to unite against the Demonic uprising, there specifically exists no record of Sir Rakan, 1772, possessing anything remotely close to powers of a magical kind. Whether legend has thrown facts out of proportion at the time of this recording, (1868), 96 years later we cannot say with certainty what took place, as trascripts are rare, and no one who was alive then, is alive now. It is this author's belief that such powers as claimed to be held by Sir Rakan and his many subordinates are tall tales, blown out of proportion by word-of-mouth and while may be based on fact, no longer carry any grain of truth that they may once have held.'

Setsuna hummed softly to herself, and slowly cut a chunk out of her steak, raising it to her mouth. Chewing slowly, she savoured the incredible taste for a moment as she pondered all that she had read.

Tomorrow, she thought, she would take some time off and go see the vendor in town. He must have more books in stock, and she was hungry for any information she could find regarding the war between humans and demons. Some say it never happened; some can recount tales that their parents passed down to them, although everything about it was shrouded in secrecy. Which was odd for something of such apparent magnitude. If humans truly did fight and win a war against demons, wouldn't there be a holiday to remember it by, and statues on every corner of the castle proclaiming our victory? Humans loved nothing more than to parade their trumphs, she thought.

Deciding to put the issue to bed for now, she remarked her page and closed the book. Her steak required immediate attention, and it would be quite remiss of her to forsake her duty.

Several hours later...

Setsuna sighed a tired sigh as she returned her spear to the rack in the armory. She was one of many who put back such a weapon, as they were made to carry them on all patrols. The sun had just risen over the snow-capped mountains in the east. The mountains, tall, jagged frozen peaks, rose high into the sky, a physical landmark of the border between their country, Khalea, and the neighbouring country Abelone. Abelone was a land full of forest, rich in most natural resources and therefore, quite well off. They were a strong force, but for now showed little interest in becoming aggressive toward Khalea. They were but tentatve neighbours, however, and Khalea was quick to make sure they did not offend the Abelonians. Khalea survived on trade with other countries, and since they were bordered on the west by ocean, and frozen plains to the north, all trade came from Abelone, or at least, through it.

By now she was desperately craving sleep, but she would be busy until at least mid-day, if not longer. She left the armory and walked briskly to the barracks, intent on freshening up before meeting in the common room with the rest of the soldiers assigned under her command for the protection of the princess tonight.

The stone floor was hard and unyielding underfoot, but smooth thanks to the skilled masons. The grout that sealed the joints was still solid even after such a lengthy time, although it was not rare to see them performing maintenence on the sandy-red colored bricks that made up the castle, courtyard, garden paths, and surrounding fortress.

It was still too early to have strong beams of sunlight shining in through the high windows overhead, but the sun tried vainly to illuminate the interior of the castle as the darkness slowly gave up and set a retreat. The oil lamps decorating the walls in beautiful, ornate silver sconces had been allowed to go out an hour before sunrise, as was customary.

Her door was secured with a rudimentary locking system, and she fished her two-toothed key out of her shirt. It hung on a chain around her neck, and was always close at hand. Inserting it into her lock, she turned it to the right ninety degrees, feeling the internals grudgingly give up their previous resting place with a slight squeak.

Setsuna made a mental note to call in the locksmith. It appeared the lock needed to be oiled, and perhaps some other maintenence.

Making her way to the basin that rested against the back of the wall, Setsuna slipped the key back around her neck as she realized she would have to drain and refill her basin soon.

She splashed some of the room temperature water onto her face, rubbing her tired skin with the liquid as she held her breath. Eyes shut tight, she reveled in the feel of the refreshing liquid upon her skin.

She took a moment to sigh, licking the water droplets from her lips before reaching for some dry linen. Scrubbing her face dry, she straightened up and slowly folded the towel into a square before tossing it onto the edge of the basin.

"Well," She said quietly to herself, "Time for the meeting."

Exiting the room, she made certain to lock it behind her.

In the castle of Abelone...

The five foot nothing blonde girl giggled softly to herself as she ran an ivory comb through her long, straight hair. It hung down to waist length, and she had it pulled over her shoulder so she could comb it, head tilted to the side as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Softly, she began humming, closing her eyes as her body swayed side to side. She never stopped brushing, slowly and carefully. It was almost that time, she thought. Another one today.

Opening her eyes, she gazed into her dark red slitted pupils.

"Oh, mirror can you tell me how to stay forever young?" She sang quietly, a small smile curving her lips.

"Let me know the secret, and I will hold my twisted tongue."

She of course, knew the secret. Her gaze fell to her porcelain skin, and only the sharpest eye would pick out the fine hairline cracks in her visage. They would be fading tonight, she knew.

Standing, she set her ivory brush down. It was almost time to meet with Sireyou before he went off to council.

She smoothed out her frilly black dress, and spun to admire herself once more in her large mirror. It clung tightly to her chest and waist, held up by two thin straps, then flared out before ending mid-thigh. Underneath, she wore no undergarments.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She padded over to it on bare feet, and opened it. Standing before her was one of the castle's servants. He bowed to her.

"Elizabeth Evangeline McDowell, Sireyou requests your presence. It is time for the council."

She narrowed her eyes at him and unconsciously flexed her hands.

"You know better than to call me Elizabeth. My name is Evangeline..."

"Y-Yes of course, my mistake. I'm sorry, Evangeline."

"You are dismissed. I shall be down shortly."

He bowed, and quickly left. Casting one last glance in the mirror at her nearly flawless reflection, she followed, shutting the door tightly behind her as she did.

She padded down the hall on bare, silent feet. She knew where to meet Sireyou.

As she entered the lobby on the main floor of the castle, she was greeted by the king, or Lord, as he preferred.

"Lord Sireyou." She curtsied, almost mockingly, and he grinned as he extended his arm toward her.

"Shall we depart?" He asked.

"We shall."

His mischievious blue eyes twinkled in the light cast by the torches lining the wall, and his neatly trimmed beard accented his strong jaw as he stood tall and proud in the centre of his castle. He was clad in all black attire, and carried a sharp, double edged two handed sword on his side. It's hilt was smooth, well worn to his grip, and the pommel was forged into a deadly spear-tip like point.

His dark brown hair was cut short, unlike so many of the rulers of other countries, who took pride in their savage, lengthy hair, for indeed many of them had been warriors, royal blood though they be. They had served their time, and shown that they had fought to defend their country and so deemed fit to rule. Their sons would eventually ride in battle, and if they did not fall, would one day be the successor to the throne, as having earned that right in the heat of battle.

They exited through the main doors, Sireyou donning a well-woven black cloak though it be nearly mid-day, and Evangeline found herself wishing she had the foresight to bring some protection from the mid-morning heat that was surely only to get stronger.

A servant was waiting in the courtyard with two beautiful horses, a mid-sized white-haired horse clad in an ebony saddle for Evangeline, and a pure black stallion for Sireyou. The destrier stood nearly seventeen hands tall, and tossed its magnificent mane in greeting as the Lord approached.

Riding his horse bareback, Sireyou threw himself up onto his horse with all the ease and grace that accompanied his experienced background. His sword dangled perfectly at his side, not hindering his mounting or dismounting in the slightest.

As Evangeline situated herself upon her horse, Sireyou leaned forward and patted his horses flanks.

"Do not fear the outcome of today's meeting, Evangeline." He said, as he turned his horse toward the exit. "No matter what is said or done, the outcome is predetermined. Their fate is absolute."

Evangeline said nothing as she gently spurred her horse onward, following her Lord. She didn't bother to tell him that there weren't many things she was afraid of, least of all, a meeting between countries.

Eyes on the not-so-far mountains, they set a swift pace as they urged their horses up to speed.

Across the plains of Khalea...

Setsuna kept her eyes straight ahead as her horse pulled even with the chocolate brown horse carrying their princess. Even riding alongside her, Setsuna bowed until her forehead pressed against the slightly sweaty flank of her horse.

"Yes, my princess? You have summoned me?"

The princess in question ran a hand slowly through her dark brown hair, her matching eyes scanning the horizon as her other hand shielded her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. She sat upright on her horse, moving easily with the rhythym as her horse trotted doggedly forward.

"We are almost to our destination, the pass that cuts through the mountains and leads to Abelone. That is where Lord Sireyou will meet us, on the boundary between our land and his. Although I do not expect any trouble, per se, I have the foresight to expect that things will not go the way I wish them to. I want you to be alert, and ready for any sign of trouble from him or his men."

Setsuna bowed again, eyes closed.

"It is my duty to protect the princess with every fibre of my being." She said. She was startled to hear a giggle from the young girl beside her, and she momentarily forgot herself as she raised her head to cast a questioning glance at the princess.

"Oh, captain, I'm not worried about myself. Rest assured, no harm will come to me. I was talking about yourself and our pack of six."

The princess turned to smile at her, and Setsuna's heart nervously skipped a beat. Remembering her manners, she quickly bowed again, before straightening up in her saddle and returning her eyes to the horizon. Allowing her horse to fall back, she surveyed the group of soldiers she was in command of. Two of the men she knew, and had fought with before. She was glad they were with her, if things turned nasty she knew she could rely on them to help out. The other three...she didn't know, although they wouldn't be here if they weren't skilled, she supposed.

Her gaze slid to the last member. Not originally selected to take part in this assignment, the original soldier had suffered a semi-serious injury during training that evening, and had to be removed from the roster. Selected to take his place was none other than the girl she saw before her.

Kagurazaka Asuna.

Out of thousands of soldiers employed in the protection of Khalea, it was understandable that Setsuna hadn't met every single one of them. However, Setsuna was surprised that she hadn't heard of this girl sooner, given how...unique she appeared.

Her armor was as basic as everyone else's of her rank, however, her weapon of choice was anything but ordinary. A massive, black sword hung from her back, and Setsuna was sure that it was slightly taller than the girl herself. How she managed to wield it effectively, Setsuna was unsure. However, the blade did show battle wear, and the girl was currently still alive, so she must possess some skill with it.

Setsuna's curiosity was aroused, and she decided that she would do some digging, and find out who the captain of this girl was. Maybe arrange for a trade. She had many desirable warriors that a few other captains had their eye on, and Setsuna was sure she could make use of that fact.

"Form up, tighten ranks!" She called, seeing two figures in the distance. Immediately, her soldiers straightened up, adjusted armor, put away canteens, and snugged their horses a bit closer to the princess. Setsuna herself spurred her horse to the front ranks, keeping her eyes peeled for archers.

She couldn't ignore the unsettling feeling pooling in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

No Fear for the Setting Sun: Chapter Two

The reddish-brown haired youth looked up from the book in his hand, glancing around to make sure no one was observing him. There was no one around, and he quickly passed a hand over the book, muttering softly in a foreign language.

"Defluo. Flow away. Be lost."

There was a wisp of blue light, which quickly faded, followed by the slow disappearance of the text from the book. When the words had completely faded from the book, he quickly flipped through it to ensure the complete deletion. Satisfied, he returned to blank-paged book to it's proper place on the shelf. Pulling his travel cloak tighter against his body, he raised his hood once more and lowered his head, obscuring his face from any curious passers-by.

This was the last text that he knew of that he was told to erase from existence, and with his task currently complete, it was time to return to the castle.

The journey would take days. He had travelled as far as Solostia under the command of his Lord, and it was almost as far east as he could go. It would be a while before he reached the familiar lands of Abelone.

As he left the library, he considered staying the night here and setting out in the morning. With his current tasks complete, there was no longer any rush, and his horse would certainly appreciate the rest.

He raised his gaze to the setting sun, and decided that he would find a room and rest tonight.

He slowly walked down the unevenly cobbled road, keeping an attentive eye out for an inn. He had spotted one earlier upon entry to this town, but he wasn't familiar at all with this land and had lost his bearing quite some time ago. This was a trading town, and quite large. The buildings were tall, the people numerous, and he decided that he would be content to wander until he found what he was looking for.

Suddenly, someone brushed against his shoulder, and he bit his tongue, unwilling to say anything that would draw any attention to himself. He quickly patted his pockets, and was assured that nothing had been lifted from him; he once again pulled his non-descript faded greyish-brown traveller's cloak tighter around his body.

His sturdy boots were authorative as they thudded against the stone with each step, and he idly wondered where he should let them carry him. A tavern sounded good about now, and he decided to approach a street vendor and inquire as to it's whereabouts.

He spotted a young lady selling colorful runestones across the street, and he carefully picked his way through the throng of people as he approached her.

"Excuse me," He said softly, "Would you be able to point me in the direction of the nearest tavern?"

She looked up at him, and slowly straightened a row of the colorful runes. Pushing her spectacles higher up on the bridge of her nose, she peered at him with large green eyes.

"Of course. Head west here, then make your first left. It will be on the left hand side, about halfway down the road. It's called Koni's. The owner is really nice."

He nodded his thanks, and turned on his heel. Orienting himself west, he slowly shuffled down the road.

He thoughtfully jangled a pouch full of coin in his pocket as he thought about how much there was left to do. His Lord would no doubt have him off on another mission as soon as he returned, so he decided that tonight, he would enjoy himself.

It wasn't long before he found himself outside of Koni's, the crude hand-painted sign proclaiming the name of the tavern. The aged wooden exterior seemed to lend an air of authenticity to the place, and the young man smiled as he immediately felt at home. The entrance was open, door jammed ajar to let in the last rays of the setting sun and to circulate fresh air into the tavern. From the interior he could hear laughing and a myriad of conversation amidst the clinking of glasses. Suddenly feeling a great thirst spring up in his throat, he entered.

There was an immediately noticeable temperature difference as he entered the pub, courtesy of the lack of sunlight, and he sighed as he pushed back his hood. He was sure no one would take note of him here, and even if they did, he would be gone by tomorrow's first light.

Moving to the bar, he was greeted by a tall, skinny man with a thick flock of facial hair. His skin was pasty white, and both ears pierced through with metal rings. His head was in stark contrast to his face, completely bald, and he smiled a friendly smile at the youth.

"Evening, weary traveller. Ale?"

The youth nodded, pushing two pieces of silver across the aged wooden counter. A clean glass was placed on the bar in front of him, and was promptly filled with the dark amber liquid.

"Haven't seen you around before. What brings you here? I'm Koni, by the way."

The youth took a long swallow of the ale, allowing himself to fully appreciate the difference between this ale and the stuff he was used to back home. After a moment's consideration, he looked up and met the man's gaze.

"Negi." He said. "Here on private business, mostly trade." He lied.

"Well, this here is certainly the town you're most likely to find what you're looking for, anyway." The bartender said. He wiped his hands on his leather vest, unconsciously looking for something to occupy his hands.

Negi said nothing in response. He raised the glass to his lips again, and took another drink.

There was silence for a moment, before Negi spoke.

"Have you ever heard of a text called War throughout the Ages?"

The skinny man laughed, a hearty sound despite his small stature. "I'm no reading man, to be honest. I have no idea what you're talking about. If you want war, just go to Flint. A day's worth of travel east. The town is having some trouble with rogue bandits, and would gladly put you to work fighting them off."

Negi shook his head. "It's the book I'm interested in, currently."

Koni mirrored his movement. "Couldn't be of help, sorry Negi."

Negi hummed softly, then drained his glass. Setting it down, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Do you know how to get to the nearest inn?" He asked.

"Sure do." Koni said, refilling the glass. Negi held his hand up in protest, but Koni persisted.

"On the house, tonight. Nothing like good ale to take the edge off a weary traveller."

Negi accepted it, and raised it in thanks.

Koni waved it off. "Now, tell me more about this text...?"

Across the tavern, a long, raven-haired teen leaned back in his seat as he surveyed Negi at the bar. A feral grin curved his lips as he bared his fangs. It had been almost too easy to follow this young punk here. He hadn't even noticed.

* * *

Khalea-Abelone border...

Konoka stopped, leaving fifteen feet or so between herself and Sireyou. By now, the sun was high in the sky and beating down with utmost intensity. In the distance, they could see heat waves shimmering in the air, and various birds of prey floating on the thermals, their razor sharp gaze focused on the ground below in search of prey.

Konoka held one hand out, and Setsuna approached her horse on foot. She raised up the ceremonial sword within grasp of Konoka, and allowed the Princess to take it. It was a beautful sword, the sheath crafted from the finest materials and the blade scribed with the Konoe family name, the indentations inlaid with gold.

She took it, and rode her horse forward a few feet. She then tossed it onto the ground in front of her horse, sitting up tall and proud in her saddle.

The black-cloaked figure across from them moved closer, tossing his own ceremonial weapon down on top of it. There was a clunking of heavy metal as his ornate battle axe landed atop her sword, coming to rest with the razor sharp blade facing Konoka. He raised his head, pulled back his hood, and grinned wolfishly at her.

"Hello, Princess Konoe." Sireyou greeted.

The Princess nodded. "Lord Sireyou."

He waved his hand in the air dismissively, a smirk on his face.

"Let us not waste time with trivialities. I have summoned you here today to request that you allow me to place some farmers on a plot of your land, and some troops for their protection. As you are aware, our forces are steadily growing stronger, and they require more food and land to develop."

"Why should I allow your forces into my land?" She asked. "Are you prepared to pay a tax?"

"Perhaps, if you wish. That can certainly be negotiated."

Konoka tilted her head to the side, pretending to consider the offer.

"What kind of tax are you willing to pay?" She asked.

He swept his hand from left to right, encompassing the princess and her escort.

"That would be up to the lovely princess to decide."

"Fifteen percent of all crops yeilded goes to me, and a thousand gold a month for the privilege of putting forces on my land." She said.

The price was extremely steep, indicating her desire to not be overtaken lightly.

"Well. That's...a bit unreasonable, don't you think?"

"I'm open to counter-offers." She allowed, drawing the game out a bit further.

"Ten percent and four hundred gold a month."

"Laughable." She replied, haughtily.

"Well, may I propose a sli-"

"Sireyou." She said sharply, cutting him off.

"My soldiers are hot and tired in this heat, and I grow bored of your words. Let us cut to the chase. My offer was in the extreme because I do not want you in my land. Even if you are willing to accept my terms, the offer is no longer available. You and I both know that if your troops were put in my land, an invasion would not be far off. Which is what you fully intend to do. Am I right?"

There was silence for a moment, and Setsuna slowly shifted her weight from leg to leg, trying to loosen up her muscles in case it came to a fight. He came with only one other person, but that meant nothing.

"I don't know what you mean." He said smoothly.

"You are not getting a chunk of my land, to farm nor to occupy. If you want my land, then take it by force."

Another stretch of silence. Then, he bowed.

"If that is what you desire..." He said slowly, voice dripping with condescension.

The princess waved a hand at him, dismissing him. His eyes narrowed at the disrespect, but he said nothing.

"Setsuna." The princess' voice was sharp. "The ceremonial sword."

"Evangeline, my axe."

Setsuna strode forward, going down on one knee to retrieve the sword. As she reached out for it, the blonde girl slapped her hand away.

Setsuna looked up in surprise, expecting a fight, and was startled to see the blonde girl kneeling down in much the same way she was, their face inches apart. She grinned cheekily, then picked up the axe. Setsuna reached again for the sword, and grasped the sheath tightly.

"Setsuna, is it? You will be next." Evangeline said, standing and walking away before Setsuna had a chance to question her.

Straightening up, Setsuna didn't let her confusion show as she walked back to rejoin her ranks.

When she turned around to cast a glance at Evangeline, they were already riding away, wasting no time.

"Form up!" She yelled, handing the sword off to one of her subordinates. There was a bit of rustling around, then they all saluted together, waiting for Setsuna to give the command.

"Move out!"

The princess had already taken off, and they hastened their pace to catch up to her. Setsuna threw herself up on her horse, and dug her heels into his flanks. He whinnied at her, and she guided him toward her soldiers. Now with the meeting out of the way, she allowed her personal interests to surface for a moment.

"Kagurazaka Asuna." She said strongly, catching up. The red-head turned in her saddle to look at her questioningly.

"Yes, captain?" She queried.

"Break rank, come to my side."

Asuna manoevered her horse so that she was riding to Setsuna's right. Setsuna guided their horses away from the pack a bit, so they would not be overheard, then slowed down a bit.

"Did you make sense of anything that happened back there?" She asked, conversationally.

Asuna chuckled, and relaxed her grip on her reins.

"You don't follow affairs as closely as you should, ne captain?"

"How do you mean?"

"Months ago, Sireyou came to Konoka and proposed a political marriage that would union their two countries. Naturally, he would gain control of both, and profit immensely from the additional land, as well as many other things. The princess shut him down, and he's been bitter about it ever since. I think this was destined to turn out this way. The princess will not give in to anything he wants, as it puts her into quite the predicament. If she obliges him in any way, it could be misconstrued as weakness. Letting his soldiers into our land on any terms is a bad idea, and is just inviting disaster. Knowing this outcome, Sireyou has most certainly prepared for the inevitable; invasion and war is almost guaranteed. The princess must know this, but either way, whatever decision she made, it would have lead to the same road."

"Do you know anything about that subordinate of his?" She asked.

"The blonde? No idea. Never saw her before. A mistress, perhaps? A dig at the princess? Who knows."

Setsuna was silent for a moment, then looked sideways at Asuna.

"Who is your captain?" She asked.

"Captain Kjartan." She said. "May I ask why?"

"I know of him." Setsuna said softly. She was silent for a moment before answering.

"You intrigue me. I'm going to see if I can arrange a transfer for you into my unit."

"Well, that's flattering." Asuna said.

Setsuna looked to the horizon, where the rest of the pack was getting ahead of them.

"Dismissed." She said. "Rejoin ranks."

Asuna saluted, before spurring her horse into a run. Setsuna followed, and noted with some admiration the way Asuna's body moved lithely with her horse, massive sword strapped to her back.

* * *

A few hours later...

Setsuna unstrapped her gear, and tore off her clothes. One by one she removed them, until she was standing naked in the center of her chambers. The cold of the chain around her neck slowly faded as it warmed to the temperature of her skin, and she exhaustedly made her way to the cot against the wall.

She allowed herself to fall face first onto her cot, sighing as all her tense muscles began to relax. It was almost painful when the muscles in her back slowly untensioned; they had been taut for so long. Setsuna closed her eyes and took several slow deep breaths. She could feel sleep creeping ever closer, and she welcomed it's encompassing numbness with unbridled enthusiasm. So tired...

She awoke with a start a few hours later, grumbling softly to herself as she wondered what had awoken her. She paused as she heard some shuffling outside of her door, and she held her breath to listen. A second later and there was another knock at her door, sharp rapping that was light, yet authorative.

Tossing aside her covers, Setsuna stood. Still naked, she padded over to the door and opened it a crack.

"What is it?" She asked, setting eyes on the inquisitive person outside. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a smirking Asuna Kagurazaka.

"Captain, care to accompany me to dinner?" She asked.

Setsuna tilted her head to the side, then glanced down at herself. Asuna followed her gaze, and her smirk only widened when she saw bare skin. At least, what little skin she could see through the crack of the open door.

"Give me a few moments. You can wait, or meet me there."

Without waiting for a response, Setsuna closed the door. Moving to her bedside table, she picked up a piece of flint and stick of steel and with one stroke relit the oil lamp beside her bed.

As the flame grew and the glow steadily brightened, Setsuna glanced around for something to wear. Seeing an outfit hanging up that she decided would be comfortable and acceptable for off-duty, she plucked it from it's hanger on the far wall.

She slid on a pair of black cotton knit shorts, ending just below the knee and bordered with a dark red strip of fabric. It hung loosely about her hips, showing quite a bit of her navel, so she affixed it with a white belt, threading it through the loops and drawing it tight before buckling it securely.

Over her head came a white loose-fitting training shirt. On her feet, her well-made boots that she stooped to tie tightly around her ankles. Deeming herself acceptable, she gathered her hair up into a loose pony-tail and secured it with a thong of leather. Setting the dial to minimum on her oil lamp, Setsuna left her room.

Asuna was leaning against the wall next to her door, and now that they were both off duty, and considered equals, Asuna carelessly threw her a lazy salute.

"Sorry to awaken you, captain."

Setsuna didn't bother to return the salute; she began walking toward the common room.

"So, what has you waking me so shortly after I've gone to bed?" Setsuna asked.

Asuna shrugged, looking quite comfortable in her black button-down tunic. It was unbuttoned down to mid-breast, some cleavage visible, and the tunic ended mid-thigh. It was sleeveless, and wrapped just below her right shoulder was a leather band. It was tied snugly, and appeared to have a loop on it that, while it was empty, could be used to hold a small knife. Her lower body was clad in a pair of black shorts like Setsuna's, albeit without the red stripe.

They made it to the common room without incident, and Setsuna declined the invitation for food. She debated standing in line with Asuna, then decided to go find them seats. It was crowded at this time, so it took her a moment or two of searching the vast room before she found suitable seats.

As she sat, she gently tilted her head from side to side, feeling it crack with alarming force. Wincing, then sighing, she stretched, arms high above her head as she arched her back. Settling, she turned her eyes on Asuna, who was nearing the front of the line. She once again had to admire the aggressive curve Asuna had from behind, gently curving lats from her many years sword training leading into a slender waist and wide hips, long, perfectly shaped legs...

Setsuna hadn't realized she had drifted off until Asuna's tray dropped onto the table in front of her. Jolted from her reverie, Setsuna's gaze focused to see Asuna grinning cheekily at her.

"Daydreaming there, captain?" She asked. Setsuna shook her head and yawned, deciding to pass it off as exhaustion.

"Just tired." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Ne, ne." Asuna laughed, stabbing at her boiled potato. "Not hungry, eh?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I may get something."

"So do you think Kjartan will trade me to you?" Asuna asked, waving her fork at her, leaning forward as she rested both elbows on the table.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at her sudden interest. "Does it matter?"

"Kind of. You have more training days for your crew." Asuna said. "Kjartan fancies himself a political figure as much as a captain and spends more of his time talking about war than he actually does training for it."

"Well, I'll talk to him some time this week I guess, and see what his thoughts are on it. I know he's been on the lookout for a few good archers in the past few weeks, and I have more than a few he might be interested in. I fight in mainly shield-walls, so although archers are sometimes useful, I need more swordsmen."

Asuna looked at her with jealousy plain on her features.

"I've never fought in a shield-wall before!"

Setsuna chuckled. "And let's hope you never have to. Although you'll do plenty of training for it if you join my ranks."

"When is your next shield-wall practice?" Asuna asked, genuinely interested.

"Tomorrow night."

"Can I join?"

Setsuna was surprised at her enthusiasm for the barbaric fighting technique.

"I suppose so."

"Great! See you there!"

Setsuna smiled, and reached out to snag a carrot from her plate. Asuna was fast though, and rapped her knuckles with the back of her fork.

"That's pretty rude table manners, captain." Asuna said, smirking at her.

Shaking her hand, Setsuna tilted her head to the side.

"Like yours were any better!"

Asuna grinned, then narrowed her eyes at Setsuna.

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?"

Setsuna looked up at her, and nodded.

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Setsuna asked, feigning innocence. In truth, she knew where this was headed.

"The rumors that you're a...a dyke?"

Setsuna burst out laughing, earning a few looks from those around her. She held up a hand as her laughter continued, then took a moment to compose herself as it subsided.

"The rumors say that was exactly your response to fellow soldier Iyayou asking you out a few months past. You simply laughed in his face and walked away."

"Hard to imagine myself dating that skinny twerp anyway." Setsuna said. "However, to answer your question...I'm not telling!"

"Oh. Why not, if I may ask?"

"Because either way, I don't want to risk the answer affecting your decision to join my ranks. Because I will have you. It's only a matter of time."

Asuna lowered her gaze to her plate for a moment to consider her answer.

"That's something else I wanted to know. You've never seen me fight; how can you say you want me so badly?"

"Your sword."

"My sword?" She asked, confused.

"It's pretty custom as far as weapons go. Probably more expensive than my katana. And it has the battle scars to prove it's been used. I can't see you surviving on dumb luck all this time with a weapon you didn't know how to use, and being totally useless. I may not have seen you fight, but if you can wield that titan of a sword with any trace of competence, then I think you should do alright."

Asuna smiled, and picked up a carrot.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." She said, biting into it with a snap.

* * *

The princess' advisory room...

Princess Konoka sat at the head of the table, surrounded by her six advisors, three on either side of the table.

"I think the only option is to head straight into war. Try to catch Sireyou off guard, show him we mean business." One advisor said, hands folded neatly on the table.

"I would have to disagree." Spoke another. "Now that we know inevitable war is approaching, instead of rushing into it, we would be inclined to stockpile food and resources, medicinal herbs and the such."

Konoka gazed down at the surface of the ornately carved hard-wood table, finger idly tracing the worn grooves. Her mind was warring over the pros and cons of each and she could not decide which course of action to take.

"...your decision, princess? We must have it now."

Konoka looked up, then straightened up in her seat.

"We shall divide our forces. Commander Sommhar will take Captain Sakurazaki, Captain Ragnar, and Captain Kjartan and all the soldiers under their respective commands. Commander Austar will stay here with his respective captains and focus on replenishing reserves before rushing off to support Commander Sommhar. Effective tomorrow morning." She said.

They all stood, then bowed before leaving the room to notify the commanders, who would pass word down to the captains under their directive.

Konoka sighed, and allowed her shoulders to droop. Looking toward the ceiling, she stared at it for a moment before closing her eyes. She hoped she had made the right decision.

* * *

Lord Sireyou's castle, Abelone...

Evangeline sat across from Sireyou, the chair upon which she sat threatening to rival his in ornate detail and fine craftsmanship. He was settled in his throne, a book in his lap, and although he cast the occasional glance at it, he couldn't help but be distracted by Evangeline.

The sultry blonde sat with her slender legs crossed, and, still wearing no undergarments, watched as his gaze slid inch by inch up her bare legs. Still clad in her mid-thigh black dress, it was no wonder his gaze was distracted.

She took another sip of wine and smiled.

"I do think I shall enjoy taking Setsuna's life for my own." She spoke, swirling the dark red liquid around in her glass.

Sireyou slowly turned a page.

"Was it because you sensed the...potential...inside of her, as I did?"

Evangeline licked her lips. "Of course. Having her is going to be fantastic."

"We shall have her soon, I believe."

"And you say this with certainty?" Evangeline asked.

Sireyou smiled a wolfish smile. "No war is won without knowledge, my dear. If I know the princess, her advisors will press her into waging war very shortly. She will probably send most of her men to me, and leave a few behind to guard the city."

"Of this you are sure?"

"Everything is predetermined. Victory shall reside with me."


	3. Chapter 3

No Fear for the Setting Sun: Chapter 3

Setsuna was awake early, having heard about the march to war late last night. Commander Sommhar had come to her, absent-mindedly twirling his gold commander's ring about his finger as he told her to organize her troops for battle tomorrow. She had gone around and notified the ten soldiers who were her direct link to the hundreds of soldiers she was in charge of, and they took care of the rest.

Now, she splashed her face with water and gently wiped her face as she straightened up. Tossing the linen onto the edge of the basin, she idly wondered if she wanted to ride in full gear or stay stripped down until the battle was upon them. Choosing the latter, she picked up a travel bag and inside of it placed a well oiled coat of chain mail. There were a few other things she wanted, but she would have to get them from the armory.

Deciding to get them now before the armory got too busy, she threw the bag onto her cot. She reached out and grabbed two training shirts, one white and one black, and threw them onto the cot as well. Next was a pair of leather short leg guards. Pulling those on, she secured them around her hips with a thick leather belt. She had just finished buckling it in the front when there was a knock at the door.

Wondering who would be knocking at her door this early, she moved over and cracked it open.

"Asuna?" She asked, surprised. Asuna smiled at her from outside, fully dressed for battle in her shiny metal armor.

"I can't get into the armory for a few other weapons I want this early in the morning without someone of a higher rank with me. I was wondering if you would do me the honour?"

Setsuna hummed softly, then waved her inside the room.

"Sure, but as long as you're here, you can help me out with a few things first." She said.

Asuna stepped into the room, and shut the door behind her. The room was very dimly lit by the oil lamp given the early hour, and as Asuna looked up at Setsuna, she realized she was naked from the waist up, one hand covering her breasts.

"W-what did you need?" Asuna asked, cursing her stutter and hoping Setsuna hadn't noticed it.

Setsuna held out a roll of bandage in her free hand. "You must know how annoying this stuff is to try to put on by yourself." She explained.

Asuna nodded, averting her gaze.

"Yeah, I can help." She accepted the wrap from her as Setsuna turned around, raising her arms up. Asuna unstuck the end, and pulled off a few feet. She passed it under Setsuna's right armpit and allowed her to correctly position it before wrapping it around her back and passing it to her under her left arm.

They repeated the process for a few moments, Asuna making sure to pull it snug each time as Setsuna wrapped her chest tightly.

When she was done, Setsuna tore the end with her teeth, and threaded it underneath another layer, pulling it tight so it would not come undone.

"Thank you." Setsuna said, turning around. She reached for the two training shirts and pulled the white one on first, then the black one over that.

"Do you need help with your armor?" Asuna asked. Setsuna affixed her sword to her side, casting her glance about the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"I will wear only a coat of mail and arm guards to this battle." She said.

"Why is that?" Asuna asked, interest piqued.

"When I'm fighting in the shield-wall, I do not want anything heavy weighing me down. When the swords come slashing up under our shields, I want to be able to jump."

"Will it come to that?" She asked.

"Most likely."

"I want in." Asuna said fiercely.

"You aren't even under my command. I do not know what your captain will do."

"Get us killed, that's what." She said.

"You've survived this long, haven't you?" Setsuna asked.

Asuna grinned. "So far, so good."

Setsuna swept her hair up into a pony-tail, and tied it securely.

"Let's go to that armory. I need to pick up a sax and an axe." She said, picking up her travel bag.

They left Setsuna's quarters, heading for the armory. This early in the morning, it was off limits to soldiers like Asuna, but when Setsuna flashed her ring, the doors were quickly opened for her.

They entered the large square room, and looked around the racked walls that held enough weapons to supply the entire Khalean army. Setsuna ignored the wall racked with spears, and moved to one of the many tables in the middle of the room that had saxes on it. She picked up one of the short, lightweight one handed swords and spun it around, loosening up her wrist as she danced around. Her flawless footwork carried her over to Asuna, whose eyes widened when Setsuna thrust the point at her.

Asuna side-stepped the thrust, and took a step back, temporarily putting her out of the range of a sideways slash from the weapon. Setsuna grinned, and advanced on her, wondering what she would do.

Asuna stole a quick glance around her, then side-stepped to her left, bringing her closer to the wall. Seeing what she was intending to do, Setsuna lunged forward again, but Asuna was quicker. Ripping a spear from the wall, the point was quickly brought to bear at Setsuna, who stepped back quickly.

With a flourish, Setsuna slid the sax into her belt, next to her sword.

"It appears you have me at a tactical disadvantage." Setsuna said, grinning. Asuna twirled the spear around the back of her hand, before catching it and slamming the butt of the spear into the ground. She saluted, and Setsuna laughed.

"What did you come here for anyway, Asuna?"

"A shield and a spear." She replied, twirling around the one in her hand. Setsuna watched from the corner of her eye as she bent low, the spear a blur as she spun it around her back. When she straightened, Setsuna could slightly hear the sound of the spear tip slicing through the air as Asuna manipulated the weapon through her fingers.

Setsuna was reminded that she should also get a good shield before they were all gone, and moved away from Asuna. Moving toward the back wall, she gazed up at the shields hanging on the wall. Some were wooden, and very heavy, and others were fashioned from metal and extremely light. She chose a nice thick wooden one for it's heavy weight, embossed around the edges with strips of metal. On the backside of the shield on the right hand side were dulled metal spikes. They were for the sole purpose of helping the right side of her shield dig into the surface of the left side of her neighbours shield, providing a solid overlap with no breaks in the line of the shield-wall.

She hefted it, and nodded her satisfaction at it's weight. It would serve her purposes just fine.

Next, an axe. They were on the left wall, and she grabbed one that didn't look too worn out. She tested the edge with her thumb, and it seemed sufficient. The handle of that weapon went through a loop on the back of her belt, and she could feel the head of the axe resting comfortably in the small of her back.

"Ready to leave, Asuna?" Setsuna asked, turning back to her.

Asuna nodded, a spear in one hand and a shield in the other. She had chosen a lightweight metal one, and a rather small one at that.

"Yeah, let's go." She said. She hooked her shield onto her belt and it hung loosely on her left hip. The spear, she held out to Setsuna. "Wanna hook me up?" She asked.

Familiar with her style of armor despite it not being common with her rank of troops, Setsuna nodded. She took the spear from Asuna as she turned around. Setsuna could plainly see where it mounted to her armor, as well as the spot for her sword.

Setsuna affixed the spear, point down, to the back of her armor, then tied the release ribbon to the handle of the spear. Now, when she grabbed the handle of the spear to draw it, she would also be grabbing the ribbon. When she pulled on the handle of the spear, the ribbon would become undone, releasing the spear from her back. The handle protruded at an angle into the air over her right shoulder, and Asuna practiced a few times to make sure it was in a good position for grabbing and drawing.

"Thanks, Setsuna." Asuna said.

Setsuna nodded, then indicated the door. "Shall we go get breakfast?" She asked.

Asuna nodded her agreement, and they left the armory.

The stone hallways were coming alive with activity now, soldiers coming and going as they went about their various tasks. Some were gathering weapons, others were getting armor. Most were heading to the common room for breakfast. Setsuna and Asuna took their time, staying close to the wall and leaving the middle of the halls open for those in a hurry.

"So, you hungry?" Asuna asked, finding comfort in the shield that tapped against her hip and calf with each step.

Setsuna smiled. "Ravenous."

Someone brushed past Asuna muttering a quick "sorry", and Asuna squeezed herself closer to Setsuna to allow him to pass. Setsuna pressed herself up against the wall, but it didn't prevent Asuna's hand from momentarily brushing against hers.

Asuna seemed to have not noticed, and Setsuna decided to brush it off as nothing. For certainly, it was nothing.

* * *

The princess' private chambers.

Princess Konoka Konoe stepped out of the large stone bath in the far end of her room, the hot water dripping from her skin as she carefully stepped from the stone lip of the bath onto the plush carpet adorning her floor. It was dark in her room, half of the oil lamps weren't even lit while the remaining lamps were on their lowest setting. Their weak flame was barely enough to illuminate the room, and dark shadows filled the corners and lined the furthest walls.

She slowly wrapped a dark red towel around her body as she wiggled her toes in the high pile of the carpet underneath her feet.

She slowly rubbed the towel all over her body, scrubbing herself dry, before drying her hair. When she dropped the towel to the floor, her damp hair fell down her naked back, sending shivers through her body.

Slowly, she knelt on the carpet and folded her hands together. She rested her elbows on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. Quietly, she began to pray to her Gods.

"Elrine, God of peace, this is an odd request given that I have ordered war, but please protect our soldiers as they protect our land. I pray you take this war into your own divine hands and end it quickly, please bring peace back to us once again."

She paused for a moment, then called upon another God.

"Theras, God of war, please protect our soldiers as they protect our land. Grant them unparalleled strength in battle, make them cunning and ferocious, and let them all come home once again. Please, I beg you and your sister, lend us your strength in this time of need."

Finished with her prayers for now, Konoka stood. It would be light soon, and at first morning's light she had a meeting to attend to regarding fortification, preparation and foraging.

She padded over to a set of doors and pulled them open. They swung open on silent hinges, and she gazed inside. In a short moment, she had the clothing she wanted picked out. Shutting her doors, she moved over to the bed. Her attitude was much more somber than it usually was, she reflected, as she slowly pulled on her clothes. She always hated giving the order that would be sending innocent men to fight for their lives and homeland, although they were usually all too happy to fight for their country.

Mind occupied with heavy thoughts, she sighed and dropped onto her bed. She, as well as everyone else, was aware that the size of their army was dwarfed by the number of men under Sireyou's command. She had given what was essentially an order for everyone to die. The chances of victory, minus luck and hope, were very slim.

She hoped that the Gods had heard her, and decided to favour her and her warriors this day.

* * *

Several hours later...

They had been riding for some time now. The sky was sunless, hidden by dark clouds. It was some relief from the constant heat that they were used to, although they hoped the rain held off. Rain was a demoralizer, and Setsuna knew what they were up against. Her troops needed every bit of morale they had.

Setsuna found herself glancing over at Asuna more often than she probably should have. Asuna was near the front ranks of Kjartan's unit, all three units marching abreast of each other. Kjartan was to Setsuna's left, and Ragnar was to her right. Their troops were marching in neat rows behind their leaders, with Commander Sommhar a few paces in front of them on his magnificent steed.

This morning, they had sat together and eaten breakfast and talked about anything and everything that had crossed their minds. Asuna had made Setsuna laugh a lot and she was beginning to like the easily excitable young girl. She was passionate and fierce, something Setsuna found herself liking more and more. If Asuna survived this battle, she would have to definitely see about getting the girl in her own unit.

Suddenly, she was brought back to the present as Sommhar let out a great shout. Focusing her gaze on the horizon, Setsuna could see a wide line of soldiers approaching them. Setsuna was surprised at how far off the mountains still seemed; that meant the enemy was well within Khalea's borders.

Fury coursed through her as she got ready for battle. Spurring her mount, she turned around to face her soldiers.

"The enemy approaches!" She yelled over the background noise. "As soon as we encounter them, shield-wall formation! Second row, get ready to defend against archers! Fight with every bit of your strength, don't let these bastards into our homes!"

A massive cheer went up as she turned around, and she could hear striking metal and thumps as her men clanged their swords and spears against their shields. Many of them began donning armor; Setsuna herself had already pulled on her coat of mail.

As she turned, she caught a glimpse of Asuna staring at her, but when she looked back to make eye contact, Asuna was focused elsewhere.

They were close enough now to make out individual enemy soldiers, and their black armor presented an intimidating sight. Setsuna was determined to hold them off though, and she dismounted from her horse. She knew some captains liked to fight on horseback, they felt it gave them an advantage. Setsuna liked to be down with her troops though, leading by example, and besides, the thought of someone breaking her horses leg with a battle axe and having the eleven hundred pound animal come crashing down with her still on it's back had never sat well with her.

Her horse was well trained, as were all the war horses, and he stayed right where she left him. Drawing her shield, she gripped it tightly in her left hand.

"Everybody form up for the shield-wall!" She yelled. When she glanced over at Ragnar's unit, he was doing the same. Knowing there was no turning back, and there would be much blood spilled today, Setsuna reached up and pulled off the strap holding up her hair. As her hair fell around her shoulders, she breathed in deeply. She was committed to this fight.

"Tighten ranks with Ragnar's unit!" She shouted. There was a clanking of wood and steel, and suddenly, there were shields on either side of her own. She hooked the right edge of her shield over the left edge of the shield to her right, and allowed the soldier on her left to do the same. Their shields interlocked, it had suddenly become a lot tougher to penetrate their defenses.

She could feel a shield in her back, pressing up against her, jostling as everyone moved to make sure their shields were overlapping properly.

Eyes forward, she could see the enemy doing the same thing. Using her right hand, she drew her sax. The shortness and light weight of the blade made it ideal for attacking in the tight confines of the shield-wall without sacrificing mobility or speed. The main attack was to come up under the shields to attack the legs and groin of the shield-bearer, although it wasn't uncommon to attack over the shields as well.

The enemy soldiers across from her whooped and hollered, throwing out cat-calls and trying to get them to attack. Setsuna sized them up and decided that their forces were of comparable size. Obviously the soldiers guarding the border had been killed, but it looked like they had managed to thin their ranks a bit beforehand.

Setsuna knew that they had close to three hundred men all together, while the enemy had three hundred and fifty, maybe four hundred. It was going to be a tough battle.

She looked at Kjartan, then to Ragnar. Her final look was to Commander Sommhar, who had also joined the ranks of the shield-wall. She nodded to him, and he held up his sword.

"Attaaaack!" He roared.

Immediately, the group of soldiers flooded forward. Setsuna grit her teeth and ran as hard as she could. She kept her shield pressed tightly between her neighbours', and as the two enemy forces were about to meet shield to shield, she took a deep breath and prepared herself.

The force of her shield meeting her enemies at full speed was bone-jarring. It made her vision shake and her hand go numb. Still, without a second's hesitation, she pressed forward.

"Haaard!" She yelled. Immediately she could feel an increase in the force on her back; the whole weight of her army was pressing on her as she shoved her shield against her enemies'.

The goal in these first few moments of meeting was to see who had the stronger force. If they could push hard enough to break through the enemie's shield-wall, then they would lose their defense. It would be easy to push through, divide their forces, and slaughter them as they tripped all over themselves and each other trying to get away or regain their balance. Once a shield-wall was broken, it was nearly impossible to regain control as the enemy swept in, dealing death and destruction with every stroke of the sword.

The enemy wouldn't yield. For one terrifying second, there was a loss in strength; she felt herself being pushed back. Then, it was gone, and renewed her efforts, pushing forward with all her might.

"Second tier, protect from above!" She yelled. Immediately, it got darker as the men behind her raised their shields over their heads like a giant roof. Now, anyone slinging arrows or throwing axes would not be able to kill them from above.

Now that she didn't have to worry about that, Setsuna lowered her head and put her shoulder into it. Pushing with all her strength, she watched the ground and the bottom of her shield carefully for any sign that an enemy was going to lance a thin blade up at her from under her shield.

She could hear grunting and cursing from her men around her, and she gasped for breath as she wondered how long this would go on for.

Wielding her sax, she thrust the blade under her shield, hoping to get someone in the shin or kneecap and make them drop. She got nothing though, and redoubled her efforts into pushing with her shield.

She closed her eyes for a moment as the man to her right jockeyed for better grip in the dusty environment, his skidding feet kicking up sand and dirt.

And as she opened them, all hell broke loose.

Somewhere to her right, the ranks rippled. Yells of fear and surprise filled the air, and Setsuna felt her stomach drop as she realized her shield-wall had been penetrated.

Cursing, she felt the line losing all formation as her solders panicked and stopped pushing, instead choosing to draw their swords and fight the enemy that was filling their ranks.

A sudden sharp pain in her leg made her look down, and she realized that someone had successfully jabbed her in the shin with their sword. It was a glancing blow, and not serious, but the pain made her aware of what kind of situation they were in.

Still pushing with all her might, Setsuna returned the upward stab with her sax. The thin blade caught flesh, and Setsuna heard a satisfying scream of pain fill the air. Immediately, the force in front of her shield weakened, and she urged her warriors forward. They penetrated the enemy defenses, drawing their swords and hacking at anything that wasn't an ally.

Abrupt pandemonium erupted in full around her as she danced and weaved, dodging shining steel and delivering death with her own quick strikes. This was the part she hated the most; unorganized chaos at best, and a desperate attempt at fighting at worst. There were black armored men and women littered throughout her ranks, and not only was she wary of attacking enemies, she was aware of her allie's blades swinging about her ears dangerously close as they fought.

Sheathing her sax swiftly in her boot and hooking her shield on her belt, she drew her katana and sidestepped a viciously swung axe from a man slightly taller than her. Bringing her sword up, she sliced downward as hard as she could, aiming for the junction between his neck and his right shoulder. If the strike was successful, the damage would range from paralysing his arm, to severing his artery and causing massive blood loss and death. He foresaw the move though, and raised his arm to block the strike. Her blade clanged onto the guard affixed to his forearm and slid off harmlessly. His left hand came around swiftly, intent on cracking her skull open with his shield, but Setsuna ducked under it. Now though, she was too close to utilize her sword, so instead she charged forward, lowering her shoulder and driving it into his chest.

He stumbled backward a few feet but didn't fall as Setsuna hoped he would. It did, however, give her enough room to bring her sword to bear against him. There was barely enough time to draw in a breath before the man was charging her, shield extended toward her in a battering ram move designed to knock her down and wind her. Behind the shield, in his right hand, his axe was ready to deliver a fatal blow.

Setsuna appeared to be frozen, unable to move as he quickly closed the distance separating them. She waited as long as she dared, before side-stepping as quickly as she could to her left. His axe was ready though, and he swung it hard at her, a sweeping horizontal strike that would have disembowelled her if it had connected. Setsuna, as quickly as she could, slammed the tsuba of her sword into the handle of his axe, and using her right hand, withdrew her sax from her boot. Spinning it around so it was held point down in her fist, she jammed it as hard as she could into his neck. He screamed in pain, but it didn't last long as it dwindled into a gurgle. His body slumped to the ground as blood spurted from his neck, coating Setsuna's hand and forearm in hot blood. Wrenching her sax from his neck, she slipped it back into her boot and regained her two handed grip on her sword.

She looked to the left as the clanging of metal and grunts and moans of pain reached her ears, and for a brief second she caught a glimpse of Asuna. The fiery redhead's face was contorted with rage as she swung her two handed sword horizontally at a woman in front of her. Setsuna's eyes widened as she saw the enemy try to block the swinging behemoth with a wooden shield. As soon as the sword made contact, the wooden shield exploded in a shower of splinters as the blade continued unimpeded. The strike was at chest height and Setsuna watched astounded as the heavy metal blade brutally forced its way through flesh, cracking bone as it severed the woman's arm from her body befor coming to a stop half lodged in her chest.

"That's fucking brutal..." Setsuna said to herself. Asuna raised her leg up delivered a kick to the face of the stunned and mortally wounded woman, separating her from her blade with a sickening wet suction sound that Setsuna could almost hear from over here.

Suddenly her vision of Asuna was blocked, and Setsuna forced herself back to her own situation.

Setsuna stepped over the body of the man she had struck down merely a moment before, bending down to snatch the axe from his lifeless hand and advanced toward a group of three enemies encircling two allies.

Rearing back, she took aim and threw the axe as hard as she could. It sliced through the air, tumbling end over end before striking an enemy in the chest. Setsuna was by no means an expert on throwing weapons, and it collided handle-first into his chainmail. It was useful only as a distraction though, as she stepped up beside her allies, her hips touching theirs as she strayed close.

"Rush them, break their rank!" She commanded, pushing forward with her sword gripped tightly in her hands. Beside her, her allies did the same and they pushed toward the ebony-clad fighters.

The advancement on the enemy caused them to separate, and they each took an enemy for themselves.

Setsuna cursed as the one with a spear moved away to target her.

"Fucking spears." She mumbled, before slinging her sword onto her back and swiftly drawing her shield and sax. Before she was ready, the spear was thrust violently toward her, and she jumped back to evade it's deadly point. Readjusting her grip on her shield, she brought it up in front of her, took a deep breath, and charged forward.

The spear-wielder stepped back and thrust his spear at her again, attempting to keep her out of range. Setsuna wasn't having any of it though, and let the speartip glance off the metal embossing on her shield. Gritting her teeth, she dug her feet in and leapt forward, closing the distance between them faster than the spearman could back away. From behind her shield, Setsuna got as close as she could before thrusting out with her sax, the thin blade slicing through the air aimed for the enemy's throat. He leaned back, however, just out of range, and readjusted his grip on his spear. Sweeping it down low, he tried for Setsuna's unprotected legs. She saw the move coming, and jumped up, tucking her legs as the spear passed harmlessly underneath. When she landed and regained her footing, she pushed forward and thrust the spear into the enemy's forearm, trying to weaken his grasp on his spear. It failed though, as he clutched it tightly, and Setsuna attacked once more with her sax, aiming for his torso. It was protected with light chainmail however, and her attack was less than useless as her pointed blade jammed in the links of his armor. She gave it a quick tug, but it wouldn't release, and she was forced to abandon it as she withdrew her arm behind her shield.

Cursing softly to herself, she backed up as she hooked her shield on her belt and re-drew her sword. The spearman grinned, and repositioned his spear in front of him. With the longer weapon, he now controlled whether or not Setsuna could get inside his attack zone.

"Nothing you can do n-" His words ended with a sickening slicing sound as a sword sliced through his neck, severing his head from his body. Still grinning, the decapitated head fell lifelessly to the ground, the body collapsing a second later. Setsuna blinked, then refocused her gaze to see an ally standing just behind the lifeless body, a double edged straight sword clasped in his hands.

"Never liked those who used spears." He growled, turning to find another target. "Let's go Captain Sakurazaki, I got your back."

Setsuna nodded, wiping a trail of sweat from her forehead and replacing it with a streak of blood.

"Thanks."

Just when she thought the fates were favouring them, there was a sudden shift in the tide of battle. Setsuna was suddenly overwhelmed with more enemies than she could kill, and she danced backward furiously, barely dodging strikes meant to decapitate her or disembowel her. Her breathing was labored, and she felt like her sword weighed a thousand pounds. It was starting to swing a little slower, lift a little lower into the sky, and deliver less than powerful strikes. Blinking sweat out of her eyes, she parried another strike as her mind wandered from the fight, instead focusing on how badly she wanted a drink of water.

Mind racing as she mentally reprimanded herself, she tried to think of a way to take out so many enemies at once and still keep her life. The sword in her hand was growing heavier yet, and the man who had her back fifteen minutes ago was nowhere in sight.

Setsuna felt her back brush against something, and cast a quick glance behind her lest it be an enemy. To her surprise, she saw forty of her own kind. Her surprise turned to dismay when she realized this was all that was left of their three hundred strong army.

Surrounding them, soldiers in black armor advanced, swords and shields at the ready. Setsuna pressed her back against her friends, sword held at the ready to fight until she drew her last breath.

"Setsuna..."

Setsuna blinked as she recognized that voice.

"Still alive, eh Asuna?" She asked. Her voice was raspy as her dry throat growled to get the words out, and she felt weak. From somewhere behind her, she heard a bleak laugh.

"Not for long, it looks like."

Setsuna glanced around. "There's only fifty or so of them left." She said.

"That seems like fifty too many at this point."

"Should we fight through and make a break for it? Retreat and live to die another day?"

A man to her left laughed. "I like that idea." He said, eyes on the slowly advancing enemy. Setsuna recognized his voice as the man she had just been looking for.

"Alright then...fight like your life depends on it, and head west. Good luck everyone."

Just then, the soldiers met them. Setsuna watched as one in front of her raised his sword, a smile on his face.

Waiting for the right moment to strike, Setsuna took a deep breath.

"NOW! GO!"

The enemies' face took on a look of surprise as Setsuna ducked, thrusting forward with her sword. It slid right through his stomach, stealing his life away and whisking away his opportunity to easily strike down the remaining Khaleans.

Setsuna pulled her sword out as the body flopped to the ground, and with a war cry in her throat, fought tooth and nail through the ranks as she tried to escape.

The meager remains of their army managed to break through the enemy ranks, and took off at a dead run away from the scene of the battle. Dodging fallen bodies and weapons laying on the ground, they forsook their pride in exchange for their lives.

Setsuna saw Asuna clear the lines of the enemy, running with a limp as blood flowed freely from her shoulder. Turning back, Setsuna slashed her sword down across the unguarded chest of an enemy, and was satisfied with the heavy thump as his body hit the ground. Seeing as everyone had made it away, she turned to follow them, but was stopped by a piercing pain in her back.

Freezing in mid-step, she fell to her knees. She drew a deep breath as pain exploded in her mind, her back feeling like it was on fire. She hit the ground face first, sword falling from her grasp as she inhaled dirt and dust. She coughed, feeling a warm liquid soaking her back.

The sound of laughing reached her ears, and suddenly her world was in motion as she was forcefully picked up.

Wincing at the pain in her back, multiplied by the pain of being hoisted up by her right arm, she dangled uselessly in front of her enemy.

Her eyes widened when the soldier reached up to remove his full-face helment.

"Good to see you're still alive, Setsuna." Sireyou greeted, eyes twinkling in the dull light from the half-hidden sun. "We wouldn't want you to die too soon, would we?"

"SETSUNAA!"

Setsuna painfully turned her head to see Asuna some distance away, staring back at her with confusion and fear on her face. Her bi-colored eyes were wide, and she seemed reluctant to flee without Setsuna.

"Get the hell out of here! Take my horse and go!" Setsuna yelled. She gasped in pain as a muscle in her back spasmed, and Sireyou laughed.

"Don't worry. We won't kill them. We always leave a few alive so they can tell the story of what happened."

Setsuna twisted her head again to look once more at Asuna, and she was glad to see the red-haired girl pulling herself up onto Setsuna's horse. True to Sireyou's word, the enemy had stopped pursuing them, but it didn't lessen the hastiness of their retreat.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked, feeling her shoulder strain under the weight of her armor and gear.

He did not seem to tire from holding her suspended in the air.

"That, my dear, is a long and complicated answer. One you are better off waiting to find out."

With his free hand, he reached down and tore the unused axe from her belt, tossing it onto the ground.

"You know, you're lucky you donned chainmail. Without it, that would have been a fatal strike." He said conversationally.

Setsuna winced as he began moving. He carried her over to a large black horse, which she hadn't seen earlier, and tossed her over the horse's rump. She grunted in pain as she landed on her stomach, and was too weak to resist or try to get up. Feeling light-headed from blood loss, she decided to go along with him for now and see what he had in store for her. Because really, it wasn't like she could resist him right now if she wanted to anyway.

He climbed up on the horse, then twisted around to pat her on the leg.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be just fine. For a little while, anyway."

With a hearty laugh, he spurred his horse and took off. Setsuna tried to keep consciousness, but with all the bouncing, and pain her back was causing her, it wasn't long before she slipped away.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Kuuwaithe...

Negi spurred his horse on, riding doggedly into the setting sun. He had left the borders of Solostia some time ago, and was now threading his way through the dense, thick forests of Kuuwaithe. He figured his next course of action would be to head north once he reached the border, and skirt through the lands of Zorrbrecht, finally coming to the fading mountain peaks as they subsided into rolling hills, far north of Abelone. Once across, he could turn south and follow them almost straight to the castle. It was still a few days away, especially with the leisurely pace he was setting.

Suddenly, he stopped. He calmed his horse by patting her flanks, gently shushing her. When she was quiet, he sat up straight and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel that he had been followed the last little while.

Turning his horse around to face the way he came, he caught a shadow darting between the trees.

"Enough hiding, come out and face me." He said. "I know someone or something is there. What do you want?"

A second later, and a figure stepped out into the open. Negi narrowed his eyes as he stepped out of the shadows into a patch of sunlight that had penetrated the thick canopy of leaves and branches above.

Standing before him was a tall, handsome man with an arrogant grin on his face. His messy black hair framed his face wildly, and his skin was quite tanned. His teeth were sharply pointed, and white as snow. He wore skin-tight black pants, black boots, and a black deep V necked short sleeved shirt that showed off his tanned smooth chest. Over that was a well-tailored leather jacket, undone. The jacket had a high collar on it, and around the man's neck was a silver chain. Atop his head, two wolf-like ears twitched sporadically as a gentle breeze blew across them.

"I've been following you for a while now. I've watched you destroy quite a few important documents. You mind telling me why?"

"That, is none of your concern." Negi said. Outwardly, he appeared undaunted, while on the inside, he was quite concerned that he had been able to be followed to closely without detection.

"Yeah? Well I'm making it my concern." He said. He stepped forward, and Negi immediately debated whether or not to reveal the ability to use magic or not. Realizing that this man had probably already seen him use magic to erase the texts, the decision was made.

Silently, he conjured up his staff, the aged piece of wood appearing in his hand in a single instant of bright white light.

"If a fight is what you're looking for, I will not hold back." Negi warned. "Turn around and leave, or face the consequences."

The man laughed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"THIS Kotarou doesn't run from anyone. A fight, eh? Very well. Let's see what you've got."

Long ago, Negi had mastered incantationless magic. It worked very well at surprising his enemy, and keeping the nature of his moves a secret.

Now, as Kotarou leapt at him, fangs bared and hands ready, Negi summoned a shield. Kotarou's eyes widened as a large blue circle appeared in front of him, but the grin never faded as he brought his leg up in a powerful kick.

His foot impacted the magic circle shield, and although it shattered with the force of the hit, it had done it's job, and Negi was unharmed.

Smiling, Negi held his hand out, palm facing Kotarou who landed on the ground on all fours, and silently cast his strongest lightning magic.

Kotarou hit the ground on all fours, feeling the power of the wolf-demon inside of him roaring to life. It was obvious that the mage was going to just sit up on his horse and cast magic until Kotarou was too tired to do anything, so he thought of a different tactic.

Muttering a few words, he forced his demonic power into the ground, before straightening up.

As he straightened up, his eyes widened. A hundred balls of lightning were growing in the sky, until suddenly, they began falling toward him, faster and faster.

He couldn't keep himself from laughing as he let himself fade from existence. The lightning attack struck the ground where he had once been standing, one after another in a crackling blaze of energy that would have been enough to fry him if it had touched him.

Amidst the smell of ozone, Kotarou reappeared behind Negi, hands in his pocket as he floated silently behind him. Rearing back a leg, he aimed a kick for the back of the mage's head.

His foot never connected. It stopped, inches from his head, and Kotarou's eyes widened as he realized he was messing with a mage with some high level magic.

Slowly, Negi twisted in his seat, head slowly turning until their eyes met. There was no readable expression on the young mage's face as he slowly reached out toward Kotarou's extended leg.

Kotarou fought against the paralyzing petrification spell he had been caught by, but it was no use as Negi wrapped his hand around Kotarou's ankle. Instantly, his body was alive with current as Negi unleashed his powerful lightning spell once again.

Feeling his muscles tense up, they began contracting and extending all on their own, and his head fell to the side as searing pain filled his body.

A scream erupted from his throat, but it quickly turned into a growl as the petrification spell wore off. Negi twisted in his saddle, throwing the wolf-demon onto the ground in front of him.

"This is a fight you are not destined to win." Negi said quietly. "You simply cannot beat magic."

Kotarou stood, and grinned, wiping off blood from a small cut on his cheek.

Any second now... He thought.

Somewhere, not too far away, Kotarou's demonic power surfaced, and as the dark energy rose from the ground, so did three twisted bodies. Slowly, they began to transform, until three sleek black wolves materialized. They fell to the ground, picked themselves up, and growled. Sniffing the air, they took off at a dead run. Silently, they worked their way through the forest.

Negi raised his palm again, and silently began the incantation that he was sure would end this annoying pest's life.

Then he paused.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked, lowering his hand. "I'm about to kill you."

Kotarou slipped his hands into his pocket, and shrugged. "No you aren't."

"What makes you sa-"

Negi was cut off as three black wolves jumped into the air behind him. He hadn't sensed them until it was too late. Now, one slammed into his back, and the other two took an arm each in their mouths, knocking him forward off his mount. Negi pitched forward, eyes wide, and knew he was for a world of pain as he saw Kotarou bending his leg back.

As Negi pitched forward, carried by the momentum of the demonic wolves, Kotarou brought his leg forward with all of his strength.

He reveled in the feel of breakng bone as his knee connected with Negi's nose, and instantly there was hot blood coating his leg.

Negi didn't even have time to scream. His unconsciousness was instant, and Kotarou threw his head back, laughing loudly as the mage crumpled into a bloody heap at his feet.

"That was a poor fight, Negi." He spoke to deaf ears. "I wonder if there will be a next time for you?"

He bent down and picked up the body, throwing it over his shoulder.

Whistling a merry tune, he strode down the worn forest path.


	4. Chapter 4

No Fear for the Setting Sun: Chapter 4

A/N: As previous readers have most likely gathered, I've decided to rewrite one of my favourite fanfics that never got off the ground. While the majority of the last three chapters have been largely copy and paste, there have been some changes in all three, albeit some more drastically than others. This one as well, chapter four, is largely copied from my previous story, but with additions and grammatical fixes. Feel free to leave me a review, and let me know what you think.

* * *

Negi came into consciousness very abruptly, his cheek erupting into pain as Kotaro back-handed him hard.

Blinking stars away, Negi shook his head to clear his mind. His face was in such intense pain, it was hard to think...He grunted, tenderly sticking his tongue out of split and bruised lips. He tasted dried blood, the pieces flaking off his skin and sticking to his tongue. His nose felt broken, and two teeth in the front of his mouth were loose.

He scowled, then winced when the expression pulled on his tender skin.

"What do you want?" Negi asked, maintaining his level-headedness.

The handsome wolf demon strutted confidently back and forth in front of him, surveying the young man restrained in front of him. The mage in question had his arms and legs tied quite tightly to a chair that was bolted up against the wall.

"I want to know why you're destroying texts. Particularly ones related to the Great War."

Negi didn't bat an eye. "None of your business."

He had barely gotten the sentence out, when Kotaro whirled around on his heel, fist flying into his jaw.

Fresh blood erupted from his nose, and dribbled from a slash opened up on his cheek, courtesy of a shiny ring on Kotaro's right hand.

"You will tell me." Kotaro said. "It's only a matter of time."

"I shall do no such thing,"

Kotaro stopped pacing, and moved over to stand in front of Negi's chair. Leaning forward, he leveled his gaze at Negi.

"You will." Kotaro said softly. He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Negi's hair. Jerking his head back, he slammed it against the back wall Negi was leaning against.

Negi cursed softly, but otherwise showed no other reaction to the strike.

"Perhaps, then, you would like to tell me...why you killed that woman in Solostia? I saw that too."

Negi inhaled deeply, eyes narrowing in anger as his nostrils flared. His lips pressed into a thin tight line, and he glared angrily at Kotaro.

"I'll kill you too." Was the only thing he said.

Kotaro burst out laughing, tossing his head back as he stood with his hands on his hips, a full display of confidence and arrogance.

"You're in no position to kill anyone now, mage." He grinned, fangs bared. Negi stared at him, saying nothing.

"Anyway," Kotaro spoke, after a moment of silence. "I'm going to go get something to eat. You are going to sit here while you think of what you did. And when I come back, you're going to tell me why you did what you did. Or I'm going to beat the fucking hell out of you."

With one last backhand strike resounding in the air with a sharp crack, Kotaro left, shutting the door behind him. Negi waited until the pain faded, then chuckled.

"I won't be telling you a damn thing, half-demon."

* * *

Setsuna awoke slowly, a groaning reaching her ears. A second's confusion as she tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from, then she realized she was listening to herself. Her eyes cracked open, then immediately squeezed shut as she became aware of how much pain she was in. She took a few deep, slow breaths through clenched teeth, willing herself to get the pain under control.

After a moment, she opened her eyes again. She looked around, wondering where she was at. She was surprised to find out she was in an upright position; the cause of her immediate discomfort, besides the gash in her back, was that she was shackled into an upright position against the wall. Her wrists felt like they were being crushed, the manacles digging painfully into the bones of her wrists.

Her feet were unfettered, and were flat on the floor. She slowly became aware of the aching in her body from being held standing for God-only-knows how long. And thirst. She was so thirsty...

A noise distracted her from her musings, and she looked up once again to see a door at the end of the room open. Her captor stepped into the room, and Setsuna's eyebrows furrowed, anger replacing the pain on her face. Right behind him, the short blonde followed, a smirk on her face. In her hand, she held a small leather satchel.

Said room was sparsely decorated. It was dark, cold blueish stone, walls, floors and ceiling. There was little light from the two torches set in bare metal, undecorative sconces, and the whole room held an atmosphere of despair.

Sireyou's quiet footsteps resounded across the level stone floor as he approached, the blonde following silently. He stopped in front of Setsuna, and smiled pleasantly at her.

"I suppose you're wondering why we have taken you hostage." He said conversationally, as if there were nothing wrong with the current situation. Which, Setsuna supposed, for him, there wasn't.

Setsuna decided to say nothing.

His icy blue eyes held her gaze, as Setsuna found herself unable to look away. As he stepped closer, she got the overwhelming feeling that this man was very powerful. Anxiety flared up inside her as she wondered what he might do, but it was immediately quelled as an intoxicating scent washed over her. Almost immediately, her eyes slid closed, against her will, and she struggled to keep them open. Eyes half lidded, she saw Sireyou smile softly.

"Stay awake, Setsuna. We need you conscious." He said softly. "I know you're stronger than that, but perhaps I've used a bit too much magic. Let me tone it down a bit."

A second later, and Setsuna's sleepy mind became a bit more alert as the delicious, enticing scent that had embraced her faded. It was still there, slightly tangible, and Setsuna found herself breathing deeply through her nose, fighting for any trace of the scent she could find. It was like a soft blend of the most expensive, exotic perfumes in all the world, an indescribable smell that was comforting and reassuring.

She was jerked out of her reverie as she felt a cold hand touch her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the blonde girl standing in front of her, a fanged grin on her face. Setsuna hadn't even heard Sireyou move away, much less the other one take his place. What was her name? Asuna had mentioned...Eva...Evangeline? That seemed right...

Evangeline gently tilted Setsuna's head up where it had fallen to come to a rest on her chest, and she 'tsk'ed softly.

"You really knocked this girl out, Sireyou." She said quietly. He chuckled.

"I've been known to have that effect on women." He replied.

Eva didn't bother to grace that statement with a reply as she stared deep into Setsuna's sleepy, hazy eyes.

"Setsuna, can you hear me?" Evangeline asked, her fingers gently stroking her cheek.

Setsuna fought through the fog in her mind, forcing her body to move as she nodded.

"You're here because you have a strength in you. A strength we think will be useful. If you don't die, first. We're going to give you a gift, Setsuna. A gift of magic. And you will use it. To return us to our glory. This is your fate. This is what the Gods have decreed."

Even in her muddled state of mind, Setsuna managed to comprehend what she had said, and at once, refute it.

Her head shook slowly, Evangeline's hand falling from her cheek.

"No...no, magic...doesn't exist." She said.

"The mundane life you've lived thus far is no longer an option, Setsuna. We're going to show you...there's more to life than toiling in the dirt, working until you die. We're going to show you a world you never knew existed."

"I...don't believe in...magic." Setsuna chuckled, head lolling from side to side. She struggled to focus her gaze, but everything was blurry. Suddenly, her stomach felt sick, and she frowned.

Evangeline slowly opened the leather satchel, and pulled out a small vial of liquid. Unscrewing the ornate silver cap, she raised it in front of her face, and gently swirled it around. The clear liquid inside sloshed back and forth, and a smile graced her lips.

"You will believe." She said, before tossing back the liquid. Tossing the vial to Sireyou, she stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and Setsuna. Without a moment's hesitation, she gently touched Setsuna's cheek and tilted her head up. Before Setsuna could react, Evangeline pressed her lips to Setsuna's. Immediately deepening the kiss, Evangeline slipped her hand down to Setsuna's throat and gently massaged it, forcing her to swallow the liquid she was giving her.

A second later, and Setsuna swallowed, coughing as the liquid burned a fiery trail down her throat into her stomach. Drops of the clear fluid spilled from her lips and slid down her chin, streaking down her throat, but she didn't notice. Evangeline pulled away, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What...was that?" Setsuna asked.

Evangeline shook her head. "That is not for you to worry about."

Setsuna wanted to know, and opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Evangeline reached out and placed her ice cold hand against Setsuna's fevered forehead.

"Somnus." She said. Immediately, Setsuna felt her heartrate slowing, and her eyelids grew heavy again. Against her feeble will, she slipped into unconsciousness as sleep stole over her.

Evangeline smiled as her body drooped, and she turned around to face Sireyou.

"Although I'm disappointed that she couldn't fulfill my original desires for her, I think this is just as well."

"Let us hope that the awakening goes well."

"If it does, then we are one stronger. If it does not, then I shall take her and use her for my desires."

Sireyou laughed. "You know as well as I do that there's a very high chance you won't be able to do that. Someone else will have to suffice, no matter how much you want her."

Eva picked up the leather satchel from where she had tossed it onto the floor, and accepted the empty vial back from Sireyou. She recapped it, slipped it into the satchel, and closed it up.

"Whatever the fates have in store for her, she has no idea. This moment in time will change the course of her life forever. Nothing will ever be the same again. This is the tipping point that will begin her descent into chaos."

They exited the room, shutting the door behind them and locking it from the outside. It would be a while yet before Setsuna awoke.

* * *

Asuna threw herself down on the cot, and growled in pain. Her leg was shot through with lancing pain that seemed to spread into her hip and back, rendering it nearly impossible to move. An arrow had struck her in the right leg, in the thigh, and instantly the muscle had siezed up. The metal armor she had worn on her lower body had been shed moments before, as a lucky, or rather unlucky, axe blow had smashed the links connecting her lower body armor to her top. She still had her chest plate on, but the curved plates protecting her thighs had twisted and fallen off as the links were mangled. Only moments later did she hear the whistling of arrows slicing through the air, but just as she heard the sound, she was struck.

When her leg was struck, she had fallen to the ground. The muscle had immediately tensed up, pain streaking through her body. In a fit of rage, she had grasped the protruding shaft of the arrow and torn it from her leg,

Immediately, blood had begun leaking from the wound, and she had snarled in fury. She placed her hand over the wound and applied pressure as she looked around to determine how the battle was going.

She had just raised her head, when a sword was thrust through her left shoulder. The blade had originally struck her armor, but had slipped off the metal the wrong way and found the joint between shoulder guard and breast plate.

Cursing her luck, she had willed herself to stand. Drawing her massive sword, she had engaged in a short, but brutal swordfight that had ended with her victorious. Although it wasn't long after that superior numbers had forced her into a crowd of her own soldiers. From there, the rest was history.

Asuna growled again at the memory, anger coursing through her veins like poison. Now, a healer was standing in front of her, stripping her of her armor so as to survey her wounds. She had no doubt she was going to live, the wounds weren't that serious, but she knew that if she didn't get them taken care of, she would risk permanent damage to her shoulder, and probably her leg as well.

As the healer plucked away at her wounds, she lowered her head and stared at the floor as she thought of Setsuna. Setsuna had fought so fiercely. Just so they could all get away. Asuna's hands clenched into fists as she remembered looking over her shoulder to see Setsuna dangling from Sireyou's grasp. Asuna wasn't completely sure whether Setsuna was alive or long dead now, and she ignored the knot forming in her stomach at the thought.

She had to be alive. She just had to.

Her mind decided to push that thought away, and focus on other things. Their three units had been utterly decimated. Blood rushed to her head and spread across her cheeks in anger and embarrassment as she remembered it. Now, they were left with a reduced force. Setsuna was captured, Ragnar was presumed dead, and Kjartan had made it home with life-threatening injuries.

She wondered how the Princess would accept this stunning defeat. Although hopefully she had been smart enough to prepare for it.

While riding back to the castle, she had looked back over her shoulder repeatedly, but it didn't appear as if anyone were following them. For the time being, it looked like they were safe. How long that would last though, she didn't know.

She hissed quietly in pain as her shoulder was jarred; her leg was already disinfected and wrapped. The healer muttered an apology, and continued working.

"With this now, I don't recommend returning to active duty until it is fully healed, or you'll invite problems." The man said. He pushed his wire-frame spectacles up on his nose, then straightened up and looked down at her.

Asuna, slumping on the cot, looked up at him with red cheeks and tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"O-okay." She said quietly, resigning herself to light duty activities for the next two weeks. She really didn't want to, but the quicker she healed up the quicker she could rejoin battle.

"Do you need something for the pain?" He asked her, noting her facial expression.

She shook her head, and squeezed her eyes closed against the threatening tears.

"Not unless it can numb the sting of defeat." She replied. When she felt she was under control, she slowly stood up. He reached forward to assist her, and helped her to stand without putting unnecessary pressure on her injured leg.

"I'll notify the next in command for your assignments of your current condition and they will act accordingly." He said. "Training is obviously out of the question as well, it's very important that you don't strain yourself at all or you'll set back your progress."

Asuna nodded, and limped out. It wasn't so hard to walk anymore, but she had to be careful. Putting too much weight on the injured leg resulted in sharp pains rocketing through her leg, and it wasn't the nicest feeling.

Her shoulder on the other hand, she could barely tell it was injured, for how much damage it had sustained. If it didn't move, it didn't hurt, and so far she had found no reason to move it.

"Hey Asuna, are you okay?"

She stopped, and raised her head. Walking toward her, was a fellow soldier. It took a second, but then she remembered why he looked so familiar. He had been beside her in battle for nearly the entire time, and he had fared much better than her. His only obvious injury was a gash across the face, that already seemed to be healing.

"I've been better." She quietly replied. He patted her on her uninjured shoulder in sympathy.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. They sent out a recovery squad earlier today, they should be back some time tomorrow. They're off to bury the dead and see if they can recover any weapons that haven't been taken by the enemy."

"In any skirmishes we've ever had, the Abelonian army has been the only army to leave everything behind." She said. "Other armies jump at the opportunity to lay claim to abandoned weapons."

He smiled. "Yes, they are a weird folk. Anyhow, I expect you should have your sword back some time tomorrow."

Her eyes widened as she thought of her prized weapon. Her lip curled in disgust at the thought of it laying in the dirt, blood drying on it's surface, only to be picked up by some greedy Abelonian soldier.

"I'd better get my sword back." She said.

"I'm sure you will. For now though, you should get some rest."

She nodded in resigned agreement, and continued on her way to her dorm. As she walked, she couldn't help the tears that began to slide down her face. Her sword was gone, their unit decimated, and this was only the beginning. Abelone would surely lay seige to the city, and while Khalea could summon at least three thousand more soldiers, they would be nothing like the calibre of soldier found within the walls of the castle.

Wiping the tears from her face, she opened the door to her shared room. Her roommate, a demure girl whose height was only exceeded by her quiet intelligence, looked up from her cot where she was restringing her bow.

"I'm glad you made it back." She said, setting aside her bow. Her eyes took in Asuna's wounds, and she clucked her tongue in sympathy.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Asuna gently sat down on her cot across from the girl who was at least a foot taller than her, and sighed.

"I am, Carmen, thank you for asking."

"I heard about the defeat. I'm sorry about that." She said quietly.

Asuna waved a hand nonchalantly. "It'll go differently next time."

Carmen smiled. "For our sakes, I certainly hope so. However, it appears you need some rest. I shall depart for a while. Get better quickly."

With that, she unfolded herself from her cot, placed her unstrung bow against the wall, and left.

Asuna let herself fall back onto the cot, then bit her lip when pain shot through her shoulder. Not the best idea...

Tears came once again unbidden to her eyes, and it had nothing to do with physical pain. Closing her eyes, she sighed a shaky sigh. She could not lose the next time she went into battle. It simply wasn't an option.

* * *

Princess Konoe stared out at the setting sun from her balconey, high above the land. Her somber eyes took in the people working inside the castle walls below her, as well as the multicolored patches of land outside the castle walls, extending as far as the eye could see. Some were gold, ripe with harvest, while some had already been harvested and were brown with freshly tilled earth, ready for seed.

She breathed in deeply, smelling the fresh summer air. As far as she was concerned, her forces had held off the invading Abelonians, for she did not see their forces on the horizon. Many had died in the attempt, but unfortunately, that was war. It did not mean she did not weep for their loss, but she had to stay level-headed about this, for the sake of her country and everyone in it.

Abelone would surely come, swift and unrelenting. Sireyou had always wanted this land as his own, and it seemed now he was making his move to take it.

She knew she had the forces available to fend off his invasion, and maybe, just maybe, with a bit of luck and a favour from the Gods, they could emerge victorious. Right now, she was focusing mainly on fortification and harvest. If she had to fend off a siege, she could not do it on an empty stomach. Strategy was everything in a siege, and she was ready to harvest every drop from her lands before setting it all ablaze to keep the Abelonians from harvesting her land while they kept her penned in her castle.

She closed her eyes, and slowly rubbed her face. This kind of mounting stress was too much for a seventeen year old, she thought, but this was her burden to bear as the ruler of this land. She would bear it well, worthy of the title she held.

Opening her eyes once more, she settled them on the far away mountain range, peaks extending into the sky, white capped and stretching north to south as far as the eye could see.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't shake the feeling that today was monumental. It felt as if there were no turning back, that from here on out, a war would be waged that would shape the course of the future, and determine what scholars would write in their history books concerning the lands of Khalea and Abelone.

Konoka turned her back to the setting sun, and let its warmth heat her back.

She knew not what the future held, but she was determined to make sure it wasn't a rule under Abelone.

* * *

_'Here was another one'_, Negi thought, slipping through the darkness of the night, cloak tight around his body and hood hiding his face from the world. He had witnessed this individual cast magic on two separate occasions, and he couldn't let her get away with it. So now he followed her with silent footsteps, as she made her way out of the borders of the town. He couldn't help the grin that stole over his face; she was leaving humanity behind, and heading out into the wilderness. He couldn't have asked for a better place to end her life.

She trod down the worn traveller's path, staring up at the moon and oblivious to the young mage that followed her, intent on stealing her life away. Negi didn't know where she was going, but he was certain she wouldn't make it.

Suddenly, she veered off the path and walked into the forest lining the edge of the path. He hesitated only a moment, before following her. He tread slowly, unwilling to make a noise and alert her to his presence. A scream from her could still be heard.

He carefully picked his way through the forest, following her not by sight, but by sound now. He was sure that the nature of her task was a midnight rendezvous with a lover, and he felt sorry for her that it would not occur. Magic was not allowed to exist anymore.

Moments later, he emerged into a clearing, and immediately sunk back into the shadows as the woman walked slowly into the moonlit patch of grass.

He watched her for a few moments, finally taking in her detail. Long dark hair trailed down her back, her clothes simple and clean. She was probably an inn-keeper by day, or some other sort of mundane person.

She was not unattractive, but that didn't make his resolve waver as she looked up at the moon, whispering something faint that he was unable to hear. Then, she turned, eyes still on the sky, and presented Negi with the opportunity he was waiting for.

He moved toward her on silent feet, drawing a shiny blade with a serrated edge from within his cloak. He stole up behind the woman, and in one swift movement, wrapped his hand around her mouth to smother her scream as he plunged the knife into her back at the base of her spine. Immediately paralysed, she stiffened in his arms. He held the blade there for a moment, before feeling her life leave her body as she slowly relaxed. He withdrew the blade with naught but a whisper of steel cutting flesh, and, as she fell to the ground, flopping onto her back, he was surprised to see her shocked eyes staring up at him in fear, pain, and disbelief.

Grimacing, he leaned down and slipped the blade across her throat. Instantly, the life faded from her eyes as her blood spilled forth, soaking the grass.

He reached down and wiped the blade off on her shirt, making sure it was clean before slipping it into it's sheath inside his cloak.

A rustle of branches to his left made him jerk up in surprise, and he froze. After seconds consideration, he slipped back into the shadows of the forest, disappearing like a fleeting shadow before sunrise.

* * *

Negi raised his head, and smirked at Kotaro.

"That was you then, that I heard?" He asked.

Kotaro nodded. "Yes. Why did you kill her?"

"She needed to be killed."

"Why did you decide that?"

"None of yo-" He was cut off as Kotaro's fist slammed ruthlessly into his mouth, reopening cuts and rebruising bruises.

"If I hear you say that one more time, I'll slit you from belly to throat." Kotaro threatened.

Negi lowered his head, smirking, as he gently prodded his teeth with his tongue to figure out which ones he would be losing the next time he was hit.

"Spare me your idle threats." He said, after a moment. "You won't kill me because then you'll be at a dead end with no more information than when you started."

Kotaro ground his teeth together, fists clenching.

"Where did you take me, anyway?" Negi asked, looking around.

"None of your business." Kotaro sneered, cracking his knuckles.

Negi rolled his eyes. "Ooh, creative."

Kotaro was about to respond, when a knocking at the door cut him off.

"Who the hell...?" He was curious as to who would come knocking at his door, and also put immediately on guard. This hideout wasn't easy to find, and not just anyone would come visiting...

He moved silently over to the door, and pressed his furry wolf-ear against it. Negi watched him cooly, wondering what he would do.

Hearing nothing, he silently placed his hand on the doorknob, only to have the door instantly shatter into a thousand wooden splinters as a powerful shockwave resounded throughout the room, picking Kotaro up and throwing him bodily across the room. He slammed against the opposite wall, and crumpled into a heap, moaning and holding his head. Blood trickled from between his fingers from a gash on the side of his face.

Strolling in through the door was a short tanned woman, shoulder length blonde hair pinned back out of her face. Her dark brown eyes surveyed the damage, then widened when she saw Negi strapped to the chair.

She slid the sabre she was carrying in her right hand into a horizontal leather case strapped around her hips on her lower back, and rushed over to him.

"Negi, you okay?" She asked, kneeling down and quickly undoing the clasps. He tilted his head from side to side, neck cracking loudly and earning a wince from the dark-skinned woman.

"I'm fine, Ku." He said, as she began undoing the clasps on his wrists. He looked over her shoulder to where Kotaro was getting to his feet, and grinned.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Negi asked, as the last metal clasp fell to the floor.

Kotaro grimaced, and took a fighting stance as Negi stood.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of fighting you, for now. I have better things to do. Just know, pursue us, and die."

With that, he left, Ku Fei right behind him. She backed out, one hand on her sabre and the other out in front of her, keeping her eyes on the wolf. When she backed out of the door, she flashed him a grin, and disappeared.

After a moment, Kotaro's hands fell to his sides, and his shoulders slumped. Cursing, he kicked at the debris littering his floor.

"I fucking had him!" He shouted, anger making his hands curl into fists. "Damn it!"

He sat down, leaning against the wall and put his head in his hands. He could feel the warm, sticky blood on his hands, but he disregarded it for now. Right now he had to figure out how to deal with Negi and his friend.

* * *

Negi threw himself up on Ku Fei's horse, removing his cloak as the mid-day sun beat down on them. Looking at the dried blood covering it, he curled his lip at it in disgust before throwing it away. Underneath his cloak he wore a blood-red shirt, skin tight and short sleeved. His black leather pants were also tight fitting, tighter still over his high cut boots. Around his neck was a silver chain, dangling loosely under his shirt, and a thin black handmade leather necklace that was tighter around his throat. It had a silver ring around it, which rested in the hollow between his collar bones.

He shook his head, running his fingers through his longish hair, before reaching down to assist Ku Fei up. She took his hand and easily swung herself up onto the waiting mount, situating herself in front of Negi. She wiggled her hips a bit more than strictly necessary to get comfortable on the horse, but Negi pretended to ignore the motion against his hips. Slipping his arms around her waist, he took hold of the reins, and set the horse in motion with a gentle dig from his heels.

"How did you find me?" He asked her quietly, mouth near her ear.

She stared straight ahead, a smile curving her lips as she leaned back against his chest.

"I'll always find you, Negi." She replied.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, contemplating a response, but deciding against it. They rode in silence for a bit, Negi taking in his surroundings as he saw them for the first time. They were on a narrow, barely-used trail that had his horse stepping carefully, the trees looming in from all sides.

The terrain was dipping down now, his horse slowing even further to pick the right spots to step, and it wasn't long before the emerged from the barely used trail onto another path, this one wide and well-groomed.

"The trading route of Solostia-Kuuwaithe." He said, recognizing the layout instantly.

"What a damn setback." He said, after a moment. He had travelled this road nearly four days ago, on his way to Abelone. Which means that after that bastard Kotaro attacked him, he had promptly taken him back the way he had come.

"No matter." He said after a moment. "There shouldn't be any more delays."

Ku Fei hummed softly, then leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"When we reach Tigrin in Kuuwaithe, we should pick up another horse. We will be able to travel much faster." She said.

Negi nodded. "Agreed. Do you have any coin on you?" He asked, patting his pockets. "I think that dog bastard stole all my coin."

She giggled, and nuzzled her cheek against his. "Do not fret, I have plenty of coin."

Letting go of the reins with one hand, he placed it on her stomach.

"That's my girl." He said approvingly.

* * *

It was dark. She could tell, even though she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Slowly opening her eyes, she groaned softly as a fuzzy, pounding sensation resounded in her head.

"What the hell happened?" She muttered to herself.

There was no answer, and she sighed, looking around to take in her surroundings.

She was on a bed. A single, light grey blanket- wool, from the feel of it- covered her, and she pulled it back to expose her body. Swinging her legs out over the edge, she slowly made an attempt to stand. Her head was still pounding, and she couldn't remember where she was before waking up in this room.

Beside her bed was a single table, with a lone candle on it. It was lit, but it barely cast enough light to see the features of the room. The room, the raven-haired girl noticed, was huge. Directly across from her, but well out of reach, was another bed. It had an identical table beside it with a single candle, this one unlit, resting atop it. A few feet away from the bed was a door, which, the girl presumed, lead outside.

Slowly, she stood. Her legs were shaky, like she had been exerting herself for a few hours with a strong intensity. Reaching out, she grabbed the wall to steady herself. When she felt she had regained her balance she took a few tentative steps toward the door. Her throat was dry, she realized as she licked her lips. Some water would be nice.

As she reached out toward the brass door handle, a knock on the door startled her into inaction. Frozen, she paused midreach toward the door handle, unsure of what to do.

Another knock. Licking her lips again, she withdrew her hand and ran it through her long dark hair.

"Ye-Yes?" She called, clearing her throat as her voice sounded raspy.

"Are you okay?" Came a concerned voice from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in."

The door handle slowly turned, then clicked as it released. The faded brown wooden door slowly swung inward on eerily silent hinges, to reveal a petite blonde girl. She stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. It latched with a small click.

"What are you doing out of bed, Setsuna?" She asked, moving closer to the confused girl.

"Out of bed?" Her stunned reply summed up her confused state.

The blonde girl moved yet closer and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Easy, now, get back in bed. It's a little early for you to be wandering around."

"Early?" Setsuna asked, allowing herself to be gently guided back to the bed. When she reached it, she unceremoniously flopped down onto it, wincing as the pain in her head temporarily increased.

"You've hurt yourself pretty bad a few days ago. You're not quite ready to be wandering around." The blonde girl grinned a toothy grin at her, and let her small, pale hands land on Setsuna's shoulder, gently pushing her down into a horizontal position.

"What do you mean, hurt?" Setsuna asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What, you don't remember?" The girl's tone seemed incredulous.

"No...wait, who are you?"

The girl chuckled as she let her hands idly wander over Setsuna, prodding and preening as she smoothed out her wrinkled clothes.

"You must have taken quite the hit if you don't remember." She said, a grin still a feature on her face. "I'm Evangeline, don't you remember me?"

Setsuna paused for a moment, scrunching up her nose as she focused on the details of Evangeline's face. After a moment, all she could draw was a blank.

"No," She spoke after a moment, "You don't look familiar, sorry."

The girl sighed softly, and gently patted Setsuna on the knee.

"It's okay, you'll get your memory back in no time."

A/N: I'm loving this story so far and the changes I've made since the last version. Feel free to leave me a review, tell me all of your thoughts and criticisms, I appreciate every single one.


	5. Chapter 5

No Fear for the Setting Sun: Chapter 5

It had been a few days since she had awoken, and Setsuna was feeling better. She had been in her room most of the time, but there was always someone coming or going to make sure she had everything she needed, whether it be food or drink, or reading material to keep her occupied. There was no shortage of reading material, Setsuna had found out, and now she eyed the precarious stack of well-worn books atop her bedside table. As she swept back the blankets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she idly wondered where she should return them to.

The thought of books fled her mind as her gaze landed on the clothing that had been selected for her yesterday. Laying on the bed across from her was her uniform, sans armor. Standing up, she reached to the sky as she stretched, yawning as she felt her shoulders pop. Wincing at the sound, she gently rotated her arms, grimacing at the clicking and grinding sounds she heard.

"That's what happens when you're stationary for too long." She muttered to herself. Walking toward the bed, she got a closer look at her clothing.

Folded neatly on the bed were a pair of long pants. Setsuna grabbed them and shook them out, before pulling them on over the undergarments she was currently clad in. They were black in color, and tight at the hips. There were belt-loops at the top; more than likely for a chainmail skirt to thread through, Setsuna assumed. The legs weren't as tight, and were quite comfortable, even if they were a little too long. There were three buttons in front, and she easily did them up, cinching her pants tightly. Looking back at the bed, Setsuna saw a pair of tall black boots, and she picked one up, looking at it curiously.

It was very well made, with the finest of leathers, and the stitching seemed to be of great craftsmanship. They had a thick sole, and the upper portion of the boot was studded with many small ringlets, through which was threaded a leather lace, dyed gold.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she slipped her feet into the boots, pulling the leather laces tight and tying them into a knot. Standing up, she had to pause for a moment to admire the construction and comfort of the boots.

Remembering that there were a few more pieces to the outfit, she turned back to the bed. Pulling her sleeping shirt off her back, she tossed it onto the bed before picking up her black short sleeved shirt. Pulling it over her head, she picked up the final item, which was a surprisingly heavy brown leather jacket. It was stiff, not yet broken in, which told her that no one else had worn it before her. Did they craft this just for her...?

Folding the collar down, she noticed a small gold ring on the bed, previously hidden by the jacket.

Picking it up, she looked it over curiously. It lacked any design or engraving on the outside, but on the inside, carefully engraved, was the word 'Commander'.

Slipping it onto her middle finger on her left hand, she spotted one last item on the bed. A strip of bright gold fabric, about an inch wide and fourteen inches long. Picking it up, she immediately knew what it was for. Running her fingers through her hair, she gathered it up into a ponytail before swiftly tying the ribbon in. She was a little self-conscious about the way the tails of the ribbon hung down to tickle her bare neck, but she figured she would get used to it soon enough.

Deeming herself appropriate, she walked over to the door leading out of her bedroom, pulled it open, and for the first time that she could remember, stepped out into the halls of the Abelonian castle.

Looking around, she saw that the hallway extended away in both directions. Not a single person was to be seen, so she decided to head left and see what she could find. Her boots thudded dully against the worn stone floor, but she paid it no mind as she looked around, taking in every detail.

Slowly, she realized, it was all starting to come back to her. Not all at once, but bit by bit. Her memory was a bit fuzzy, but she was starting to remember bits and pieces of this place.

Reaching the end of the hall, she came to yet another heavy wooden door. Pulling it open, she was greeted with a choice; left or right. There was no straight ahead. For some reason, she felt a desire to go right, and that's what she did. The halls here were lined with windows every ten paces or so, and the light shone in weakly, at such a low angle that Setsuna knew it must be either early morning or late in the evening. She would find out soon enough, she supposed. She hadn't been keeping track of time in her room; the only light had been from her lamp. The only way she knew days had been passing was from the regular delivery of breakfast and supper items.

She was broken from her reverie when the hallway ended, opening up into a grand space. In it were many tables and chairs, and she immediately recognized it as a dining hall. There were a few people in here; no more than ten she counted, spread out all over the hall. Most were eating, but some simply had their heads down on the table. A quick look at their clothing saw them dressed entirely in black, with not a gold speck to be found on their clothing. It was also of a poorer quality; wools and cottons in place of leathers.

Foot soldiers, Setsuna noted.

She looked around, and spotted an empty table relatively close. Moving over to it, she pulled out a chair, and sat down. She wasn't entirely sure on what she was supposed to be doing, and little bits and pieces of her memory were taking their time coming back.

_'It would be nice to have a book or something to read.'_ She thought, absent-mindedly tapping her fingers on the table. Bored, she let her gaze wander around, until she spotted someone approaching her from the opposite side of the hall.

Setsuna eyed the person curiously, unsure if the girl was headed for her specifically, or just in her direction. As she drew closer though, it became obvious that she had walked past the other few soldiers in the room. Setsuna was her target.

She was dressed well, Setsuna noticed. Very well. Her clothes were formal, but not over the top. She walked tall and proud, striding with confidence and purpose. Before Setsuna could analyze her any further, however, she came to a stop in front of Setsuna.

"Good morning, Commander Setsuna." She said. Setsuna merely nodded, unsure if this woman in front of her carried a significant rank, or even how to salute to her.

Luckily, the blonde girl seemed to either not notice, or not care. She extended her right hand in greeting, smiling at Setsuna.

"My name is Ayaka Yukihiro." She said, with a smooth and pleasant voice as Setsuna shook her hand in greeting.

"I'm a delegate for Yukihiro Heavy Industries."

Setsuna nodded again. "Nice to meet you, Yukihiro."

Ayaka nodded, still smiling. "And yourself as well. I trust you've fully recovered from your mishap on the battlefield?"

Setsuna cocked her head to the side, biting her lip. "Eh...mostly."

Ayaka slid easily into the seat across from Setsuna, and paused for a moment to smooth out her clothes and sweep her golden locks over her shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear it. I hope you have a speedy and full return to health."

"Er...thanks."

"Setsuna, I am sent here today to be your guide."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly once more.

"My guide?"

"Yes, you see, you've suffered a great deal of memory loss as a result of your fall in combat, and as such I am to be your loyal guide, to help you with any issues you might have along the road to a full recovery. If you've any questions, or are unsure about any proceeding or goings-on, feel free to confide in me with utmost confidence that everything between us will be private. As a delgate of Yukihiro Heavy Industries, I know my way around this castle, the surrounding lands, any questions you might have, and of course, the weapons supplied by the Heavy Industries."

Setsuna was quiet for a moment, absorbing the information as she studied the girl's face. Her shining green gaze didn't waver as Setsuna stared at her intently.

"Okay."

Ayaka grinned, apparently unfazed by Setsuna's lack of enthusiasm.

"Great! Any questions?"

Setsuna nodded, thinking of a few almost immediately.

"Yes, I'm very uncomfortable not being on a schedule; specifically, training. Who do I talk to about getting my orders?"

This time it was Ayaka's turn to tilt her head in confusion, unintentionally copying Setsuna.

"Setsuna, you're a commander. You have no schedule other than the one you make up. You've fought hard to get to where you are, you follow no one's word but your Lord's."

"How do I...?"

Ayaka reached out and patted Setsuna on the arm, gently reassuring her.

"For now, I will be your link to Lord Sireyou, so you don't need to worry about anything except getting back to fighting shape. If you need anything, a training partner, weapons, drink, food, guidance around the castle, or..." Ayaka seemed to falter a bit, and it piqued Setsuna's interest. Her gaze rising from the table to Ayaka's face, she noticed the barest hints of redness creeping into her cheeks.

"I-if you need a courtesan or anything of the like, I'll get it taken care of for you."

Setsuna's eyebrows narrowed as she tried to understand what the blonde-haired girl meant.

"What are you-oh." Suddenly, she knew what Ayaka meant.

_'Courtesan...'_

"OH. Oh, a...a prostitute." Setsuna could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise at just the thought.

Ayaka cleared her throat softly, then ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes, well, I'm assigned to you for the time being, and I'll be using the secondary bed in your room to ensure that you will always have access to what you need, no matter the hour."

Setsuna nodded, and focused on trying to forget the last part of the conversation she had just had.

"So...you're just gonna follow me around?" Setsuna asked.

Ayaka nodded. "That is correct."

"While I do...nothing?"

Ayaka shrugged. "For a while. Eventually you will have to get back on a regimen of training, and eventually, you will be headed to war, but how and when that happens is largely up to you. War will come sooner than you think, so it is up to you how you decide to spend the remaining days."

"How do I find...Elizabeth? I think that's her name."

Ayaka grinned, shaking a finger at Setsuna.

"You do not find Evangeline, she finds you, and only when she needs you."

"And who is she...exactly?"

Ayaka clucked her tongue sympathetically. "Ah yes, the memory loss thing. Well, Lord Sireyou and Lady Eva are the king and queen of this castle, and by extension of course, Abelone."

Setsuna nodded, slowly aborbing the information. After a moment, she raised her head and looked at Ayaka.

"Is there somewhere I can read?" She asked.

"Of course. The commander's room. Follow me." Ayaka stood, and when Setsuna was standing as well, she took off, heading for a door to the right of where they sat.

"What is the commander's room?" Setsuna asked, following her doggedly.

Ayaka raised her arms and drew a big circle in front of her, demonstrating as she talked.

"It's a big lounge at the west end of the castle, it is specifically for commanders and those accompanied by commanders. It is accessed only by commanders and it is the one place other than your room where you are guaranteed not to be bothered. It contains walls upon walls of shelves laden with books, with almost any subject you could care to read about."

Setsuna watched as the blonde-haired girl flipped a few stray strands over her shoulder before continuing.

"There are wide, luxurious couches for lounging while you read, a communal hot tub maintained by servants, and of course, anything you could ever want to drink."

Setsuna licked her lips, thinking of the last time she could remember having a drink.

"That actually sounds pretty good right now." Setsuna chuckled softly.

"Well, it isn't too far away." Ayaka replied, indicating a pair of double doors guarded by two soldiers with pole-axes.

"Your ring is your key, so show it to them, and be sure not to ever lose it."

Setsuna raised her hand and flashed the gold ring to them. The one on the right nodded, and pulled open the door, allowing Setsuna and Ayaka entry.

When the door was closed behind them, they were standing inside a dimly lit room. Wall mounted sconces burned low, and the faint scent of incense teased Setsuna's nose. The stone floor had given away to a soft rug of sheep's skin, and there were faint traces of murmuring voices. Looking around, Setsuna didn't see anyone' neither in the hot tub nor lounging on the couches, nor standing in front of the bookshelves.

Ayaka pointed to a doorway to the far left. "There are separate rooms down that hall if you decide you can't make it back to your room."

"My room?"

"With your courtesan."

"Ah. Right. Okay."

Ayaka shook her head slightly, then began moving toward the rows upon rows of books.

"Well, this is what you asked for. What better place to relax and read than this?" Ayaka asked, turning around as she indicated the books on the walls with wide, sweeping gestures.

Setsuna nodded. "It's an impressive collection for sure." She agreed. "It ought to keep me busy for a while."

Moving over toward the bookshelf, a seemingly unrelated thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, Yukihiro?" Setsuna asked.

"Please, call me Ayaka."

Setsuna nodded. "Ayaka, can I ask you something?"

"Anything. That's my job."

Setsuna nodded slowly, inhaling deeply. She could smell, amongst the incense, the scent of the old books that she so badly wanted to open.

"Have you ever seen magic?"

Ayaka raised a well groomed eyebrow, a smirk lifting the corner of her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

Setsuna shrugged. "Magic. Does it exist? Have you ever seen it?"

Ayaka smiled as she sidled closer to Setsuna, who was staring up at the old books on the shelf with a look of amazement on her face.

"I've never seen it, no." She said. "Most think it doesn't exist. That it never did, despite what the old tales say."

Setsuna nodded. "Yeah..."

Ayaka slung an arm around Setsuna's shoulders, and followed her gaze up to the top shelf of books.

"Would you be able to handle it?"

Setsuna's nose wrinkled up in confusion. "Handle it?"

"Y'know. Magic. If it were real. Would you be able to handle it?"

Setsuna shrugged, feeling the weight of Ayaka's arm rise and fall with her shoulders.

"I don't know. It would be cool, though."

Ayaka didn't respond. After a moment, she withdrew her arm, and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Tomorrow you have a meeting with the other commanders. It is here, in the commander's room. I'll fetch you when it is time, so do not fear being late. I'm just giving you advance notice."

Setsuna nodded.

"I trust you know your way back to your room?" Ayaka asked.

Setsuna nodded again. "Why, are you leaving?"

Ayaka copied Setsuna's movement, turning and allowing her blue-eyed gaze to fall on the raven-haired warrior.

"For now, yes. If you need anything though, it won't be long until I find you."

With that, Ayaka turned on her heel and left, leaving Setsuna to try to process that last comment.

Deciding to ignore it, Setsuna began perusing the lowest shelf of books. They were all in immaculate shape, and they were lined up neatly in alphabetical order. Her eyes flitted over one or two titles that seemed familiar, but nothing jumped out and caught her eye. Yet.

It wasn't long until one did, though, and she carefully pulled it out of it's spot. Retreating over to an empty couch, and she allowed herself to fall down upon it. It was quite comfortable, and Setsuna looked around for a moment before spotting a cushion within arm's reach. Grabbing it, she jammed it behind her head for support, before opening the front cover and beginning to read.

Or at least, tried to. Her mind was racing with thoughts, things she didn't quite understand. Why did everything seem so fuzzy? Things were slowly getting clearer, but only up to a point. It's like there was a wall in the back of her mind, and any detail she tried to recall past that point could not make it through.

Something didn't feel right. She felt so out of place. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't adding up about her current situation. It was like an itch in the back of her mind, prompting her to try to figure out what was going on...

She sighed. Or maybe nothing was going on. Maybe she was upset because she had been taken down in the last battle, and somehow lost her memory. It could happen, she supposed.

Although, try as she might, she just couldn't seem to remember anything about her past, nothing before the day she had woken up a few days ago. Feelings and instincts had started to slowly come back, but nothing about before she had woken up.

Shaking her head, Setsuna blinked a few times and furrowed her eyebrows, forcing herself to concentrate on her book.

_'Amnesia, in the simplest terms, is the loss of memory. With either short term or long term memory loss, the impacts can be long lasting or short lived in their duration. It is as of yet unknown what causes a person to experience this unusual and unsettling condition, but to date it is most documented in soldiers who have sustained severe head trauma. It is generally believed- although certainly not well established...'_

Setsuna pushed back into the pillow, rolling her shoulders before settling down comfortably, finding herself getting lost within the pages of the book.

* * *

To say Asuna was impatient was a gross understatement. The fiery red-head was currently bouncing on the balls of her feet, propelling herself a few inches into the air every few seconds to try to get a look at the group of men approaching. The recovery party had gone out a few days ago with the intention of burying the dead, searching for survivors, and gathering fallen weapons.

Now, Asuna was impatiently trying to get a look at the returning men. There was a crowd already, and although she didn't want to push her way through, she wanted to see what they had recovered. Her sword, hopefully. And maybe word of Setsuna?

There was murmuring all around her as fellow soldiers talked amongst themselves about what they could see.

"Do you see any survivors, Carmen?" Asuna asked, looking up at the tall girl beside her.

The girl shrugged, shaking her head.

"It appears that the same number of men have returned as have departed, but we will have to find out for sure whe-" She was cut off as the murmuring increased to shouting.

"Hey, look at all the weapons they recovered!"

"Hopefully my axe! And my sword! And hopefully lots of other stuff!"

Asuna gritted her teeth, but decided she could wait a few more moments to find out.

A moment later, and the recovery party was upon them. Their group gave way to allow the recovery party into the courtyard at the front gate, and before they could all start shouting at once, the leader of the party stepped forward, waving his hands for silence.

"Okay! We recovered a fair amount of weapons, but before you all descend upon us like a pack of wolves, we have something to attend to with the princess and her council. We are leaving the weapons on the ground, pick through them yourselves, we have to go attend the matter of our dear Captain Sakurazaki."

With that, he turned around and motioned to his men. At the same time, the majorty of them dropped large sacks they had been carrying slumped across their horses, and the bags made a thunderous cacophony of rattling and clanging metal.

Asuna's interest piqued, she wondered what the news of Captain Sakurazaki was. As everyone pressed forward to retrieve fallen weapons, Asuna pushed out to the side, exiting the group and temporarily forsaking the search for her sword as she tried to catch up with the others.

"Hey, wait! What about Sa-" She stopped abruptly as she saw what the party leader was holding in his hands. It was the blood stained clothing and armor Setsuna had been wearing the morning she rode off to battle.

Unable to move, she stared at the lump of clothing as the party leader moved toward the castle entrance, unaware of Asuna's presence. Watching them until they disappeared, she ignored the people jostling and pushing past her, softly spoken 'excuse me's' under their breath as they went.

"Is...is Captain Sakurazaki dead?"

A/N: Let me know what you think! Lot's more in store for them yet! Hope you enjoyed, until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

No Fear for the Setting Sun: Chapter 6

It wasn't that dark. Despite being night time, that is. The full moon shone bright in the sky, and hung low on the horizon, looming close. The stars were bright in the clear sky as well, and there was more than enough light to see by without difficulty. Ever the curious one, Negi had his head tilted back as he stared up at the stars.

"Ooh, ooh!" He called, raising an arm to point almost straight up. "See that one? Faintly reddish? That's the planet Vargas."

Beside him, Ku Fei was laying on her back on the grass, warmed by a smouldering fire to her right. It cast a glow around the area they had decided to stop at for the night, and like every night, the easily excitable boy beside her had his head in the stars. Lazily, she let her eyes scan the skies until she was sure she was looking at the same reddish prick of light that he was.

"It's very pretty." She commented. Using her left hand, she patted the cool grass beside her. "Come sit down, let's talk more."

Clad in faded green shorts and a once-white sleeveless shirt, he sat down. He was barefoot, and rubbed his toes in the grass as he tilted his head back to gaze up at the stars once more.

"Lay down dummy, you'll hurt your neck." Ku gently chided. Obliging her, Negi slowly reclined until he was on his back on the grass, mimicking Ku's position.

"Any others you see?" She asked, pointing up at the sky.

Negi was silent for a moment as he scanned the sky. Reaching up and pushing back his longish red hair, he inhaled deeply before sighing.

"Well, in a few hours we will see a slightly larger planet come into view, called Ameris."

"Honestly, I'd rather be asleep in a few hours." Ku chuckled.

Beside her, Negi shrugged. "It's just as well. Legend has it that if you stare at the planet Ameris for too long, you'll go crazy."

"No you won't!"

Negi grinned, knowing that Ku sometimes let her imagination get the best of her. He was also certain that she was slightly superstitious...

"Oh yes! Ameris can turn even the most level-headed person into a raging lunatic if they are unlucky enough to gaze upon it for too long."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Ku's voice wasn't quite as confident and sure as it had been a moment ago.

"I don't know. I never risked it. I was always asleep long before then. I've only glimpsed it a few times actually."

Ku was silent for a moment, and Negi had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. He could only imagine the thoughts running rampant through the impressionable girl's head.

"No." She finally said. "I don't believe it."

Negi yawned, feigning disinterest. "Really?" He asked. "You don't sound too sure about that."

Another hesitation. Then, "I'm sure."

Negi shook his head, glad that Ku Fei couldn't see the grin on his face. It wasn't long, however, before the young girl scooted closer, grabbing Negi's right hand with her left.

"I'm confident you'll protect me, Negi." She declared, immediately comforted by the physical touch and reassurance that he was there.

"Oh, I don't know...legend says it's all powerful. I'm sure there is nothing I could do."

"Negi?"

"Yes, Ku?"

"Shut up."

Negi laughed quietly. "I'm sure you'll be safe tonight."

Ku said nothing; she merely squeezed his hand tightly in response.

Negi turned his head to look at her, but she appeared to have her eyes closed. Looking back to the stars, he quickly found himself overwhelmed in thought.

The books he was destroying, there was one obvious common theme, and that was the great war of the ages, the single most important victory in human history. The battle in which humans emerged triumphant from the clutches of evil demons. But why? He had no special feelings for the books, no strong opinion one way or the other, but try as he might, he couldn't make it make sense. Why go through the trouble of erasing that part of history from the world? What did it accomplish? He had had these thoughts before, but had always reminded himself that it didn't matter. He was being paid handsomely to complete the task he had been given, so what did it matter?

He closed his eyes, casting his mind back through all of the texts he had destroyed. Did anything jump out at him? Was there some piece of the puzzle he was overlooking? It felt like it. But he couldn't convince himself that whatever he was missing mattered to him. It didn't seem like a big deal, like the outcome would affect him in any way. As soon as this job was done, he would be back on the other side of the continent, doing more work for someone else. This deal with Sireyou was just a stepping stone, really.

And the perks were great, he had to remind himself. He didn't even do the physical hunting. There was a network of people for that. Once they located what Sireyou was looking for, Negi was given a list and told to go ahead. Erase them from existence. Don't burn them, don't draw attention to yourself, don't steal them or relocate them, simply wipe them from existence. Put the empty book back, and move on. That was it. And the magic training...he couldn't ask for a better partner, the queen of the castle herself making time to train him. It was fantastic.

He could feel himself getting tired. Another yawn, this one audible. Seeing as his right hand was currently occupied, he raised his left hand in a lazy wave, feeling magic coursing through his body at the mere thought of casting a spell.

"Arma." He muttered. Silently, invisibly, a protective shield encased their camping grounds, protecting them from all but the highest level mages that might stumble upon them. For the occasional group of bandits or thieves, it was plenty.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, then sighed. He was more tired than he thought, it seemed, as sleep seemed to beckon quite strongly tonight.

"Good night, Ku." He muttered, sure that she couldn't hear him. Even in slumber, however, she seemed to respond to his voice as she rolled over onto her side. She pulled herself close to Negi, her hand still gripping his as she reached over with her free hand to grasp the fabric of his shirt.

Negi decided to let her be. It was a safer course of action than attempting to wake her up; he wanted no bloody nose tonight. Resigning himself to waking up with a numb and tingly arm, he draped his free arm across his eyes to block out the bright light of the full moon. Ears tuned to the hills as he drifted off to sleep, he was rewarded with the peaceful sound of wind rippling through the trees.

* * *

He awoke quite suddenly. One moment it was peaceful dreamland, the next his ears were full of the sound of a crackling fire and something sizzling. Just then, a delicious scent made it's way to his nose, and he opened his eyes.

Ku was cooking.

Sitting upright, he looked around until he spotted the tanned girl sitting cross legged on the ground infront of the fire. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she focused intently on the food frying in the cast iron frying pan, and Negi lowered his gaze to the pan to see what she was making.

Fried eggs, and warming a few strips of dried meat.

"Morning Negi." She spoke, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. In her right hand was a forged metal spatula, and she was carefully sliding it underneath one of the eggs. Negi eyed the pan carefully, and-

"Aha!" She exclaimed, as she delivered a swift flick of the wrist, expertly flipping the eggs without destroying them. Negi burst into laughter at the look of sheer joy that crossed her face in that moment, and couldn't contain himself as her grin grew wider and wider.

"Congratulations!" He said, when the laughter had subsided. "I think that's your first successful flip this week!"

She extended her arm, pointing the utensil at him with a wide grin on her face.

"You better watch out, I'm coming for the title of best cook!"

Negi raised an eyebrow as he leaned over and grabbed one of his bags. Reaching inside, he pulled out a ceramic plate and a three tined trident masquerading as a fork.

"I'll have to die while burning water before you can take the title of best cook from me, Ku." He replied. "I am in no way threatened by your ability to flip an egg."

"Not yet, you aren't!"

Negi smirked, then held out his plate as Ku ladled some food onto his plate. Sitting down across from her, with the dying fire between them, there was silence for a few minutes as they focused on eating. It wasn't long though until Ku had finished devouring her food, and instead sat there bouncing her fork off her knee as she stared at Negi.

"Where are we going today?"

"Once we are finished eating, and packed up, we need to head to the nearby town of Solonn. Word is there's a young woman there with two texts that are our next target. One is apparently a first-hand account of Rakan's fight with the demon-king."

"Whoaa, really? That would be an interesting read! Too bad it has to be destroyed."

Negi shrugged. "Come on, you don't actually believe the lore, do you?"

"You mean, do I believe an outrageous super-human existed and rallied an army to fight off an invasion of demons who were trying to eradicate the world of human presence?"

"Yeah, the old tales. The old made up tales."

Ku stuck her tongue out at Negi, before setting aside her already empty plate.

"It's a true part of our history, Negi!"

"No it isn't!" He replied. "Sure, magic exists, you and I are both users, but we both know that demons don't exist. Otherwise, wouldn't we have encountered some already?"

Getting up, Ku walked over to where Negi was still sitting on the ground. Walking past him, she grabbed her over-shirt from where it had been laying on the ground, and slipped it over her head. Pulling it down to her waist, she covered up the sleeveless dark blue shirt she had been wearing. Turning around, she moved back toward Negi, and fell to her knees behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a headlock.

"Not if they were all destroyed by Rakan!" Was her retort. Raising her free arm, she dug her knuckles into Negi's hair, causing him to wince and rock backward in an attempt to free himself.

"Besides," Ku Fei said, ignoring Negi's discomfort, "Why else would we be paid so handsomely to destroy a few books? I bet Sireyou wants to cover up the information that lead to the downfall of the demons! Maybe he's a demon leader and he wants to take over the earth!"

Negi chuckled, and reached up to loosen Ku's grasp on his neck. "It doesn't matter why he wants them destroyed, we just do it without question."

"Do you have a better theory?"

"You mean a better theory besides our boss is a giant demon-in-hiding who has to hire others to destroy books that pose no actual threat to him?" Negi replied sarcastically. "I can think of a thousand better theories. Besides, if you were right, the great demon overlord could be defeated by being tricked into entering a library."

"Well what's your idea then?" Ku asked, pulling back on Negi until he lost his balance. Using her other arm, she encircled Negi's neck and held on tightly, snickering.

Negi allowed himself to fall backward until they were both on the ground, his plate forgotten beside them.

"I'm willing to bet it has a lot to do with military power. The only thing that can take out a sizeable army quicker than an opposing army of comparable size is a strong mage. Mages pass down their spells and incantations largely through written word, since the majority of people haven't bothered to learn to read. It's a military power play, and nothing else."

Ku Fei wrapped her right leg over Negi's waist, and twisted to the left, forcing Negi to roll over until he was face down in the dirt.

"That kinda makes sense, but I still like my idea better. And by the way, it's no fun if you don't fight back." Pouting, she leaned forward and bit Negi's ear, sharply.

"The hell, Ku!" Negi shook his head free, despite Ku's laughter. "You aren't supposed to bite!"

"You aren't supposed to just let me beat you, either!" Relinquishing her grasp on him, she stood.

"Unngh, it's too early though. You know I hate this sort of early morning malarky."

Ku shrugged, then reached up into the sky as she stretched, eyes closed as the early morning sun danced on her skin.

Negi rolled over, and looked up at Ku. "Besides," He said, reaching out with his foot and hooking it behind Ku's calf. "I don't want to wear you out before evening practice." He finished, as he swiftly jerked his leg to the side. Interrupting her mid-stretch, Ku was caught off guard by the motion as her leg was jerked out from underneath her. She stumbled but managed to catch herself as Negi chuckled quietly to himself.

"You said we're going to Solonn, right?" Ku asked, as she cleaned up her plate. Negi nodded as he pushed himself off the ground and into a standing position. "Yeah, it shouldn't be more than a day or two out of our way in total."

"Good, I need a bath and a hotel bed to sleep in tonight."

"Oh, that's cute. You think I'm giving you a break this evening."

Ku smirked, raising an eyebrow as she stuffed a few belongings into her travel bag.

"I'm taking a break tonight whether you allow it or not. Of course, you're free to carry on without me..." At this, she moved over until she was standing beside Negi. Leaning forward, she rested her head on his shoulder and stared up at him wide-eyed. "...But just be careful that the big bad wolf doesn't get you again."

Sighing in exasperation, Negi pushed her away. "Give it up, you'll be lucky if I don't leave you there tonight."

Ku shrugged, and grabbed her bag from where it rested on the ground.

"You can try." She said as she brought her bag over to her horse, tied up a few meters away to a stake that Negi had temporarily placed in the ground. Slinging her bag up onto the horse, she quicky affixed it so that it wouldn't be jostled off by the movement of the horse.

"Oh, don't tempt me, woman."

* * *

Evangeline was restless. It was like this every time, every sacrifice caused her to well up with energy, it was something she couldn't control. She kind of liked it, but usually, she had an outlet for it. Murder sufficed, or sex. Either one was good, but one usually lead to the other.

Tapping her flawless nails on the arm of her throne, she uncrossed, then recrossed her legs the other way. She couldn't wait to get out of here; playing queen had always driven her mad.

"...And lastly, there's the matter of the interloper."

Evangeline snapped out of her day dreaming as the interesting piece of news caught her attention. Beside her, Sireyou was much more composed and into his role as he hummed softly.

"Do tell. Anything we should concern ourselves with?"

"No, my Lord. They've shown no demonstrable magic, and at this point there is no clear evidence that they even plan to disrupt our activities. It appears they are merely watching. Shall we alert the boy and his servant?"

Sireyou waved his hand dismissively. "No, it's best not to trouble them with this nonsense. Besides, if they make a move, Negi will demolish anyone who gets in his way."

"Very well, my Lord."

"You are dismissed."

The man sheathed his scroll in a pouch on his waist, bowed low, then spun on his heel and walked swiftly toward the door.

"There's an intruder upon our lands?" Evangeline asked.

Sireyou reached out and patted her hand affectionately.

"Our lands are vast and sweeping, and we've angered many other countries. There are probably countless intruders upon our lands. This one, however, is tailing Negi and his little servant girl. So far there hasn't been any interference, and I want to keep it that way with as little intervention as possible."

Evangeline sighed. "Whatever. This is boring. I'm going away for a while."

Standing up, she smoothed out her white dress. Straightening the straps that went over her shoulders, she ran her hands down the front and back, straightening the fabric before it ended mid-thigh.

"See you in a while. Don't wait up."

"Don't kill anyone we need." Sireyou lazily replied, well used to Evangeline's moods and rhythms.

Evangeline didn't bother with a reply as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. It hung down almost as far as her dress did, and swayed gently with each step.

Evangeline could smell her. That sweet, tantalizing smell. That scent of hot blood, weak human flesh, and powerful magic, it was a one-of-a-kind combination, and it was driving her mad.

Her pace quickened ever so slightly as her nose brought her toward the commander's room. Running her soft pink tongue over her fangs in anticipation, she barely acknowledged the guards protecting the door. They saw her though, and were quick to step out of the way, each grabbing a door handle and swinging open the wide double doors for her.

She slowed a bit, looking around as she entered. Where was the girl...?

There, on the couch. Slowly walking over, she slid a finger along the edge of the couch until she encountered the leg of the girl laying horizontal on the couch with her face in a book. Grinning to herself, she ever so gently slid a finger up the inside of her leg, almost immediately causing the girl to jump and lower the book in surprise.

"The hell...lllloooo, Evangeline?" Evangline chuckled. "I've never seen someone go from surprised, to angry, to confused so quickly before." She purred.

"C-can I help you?"

Evangeline licked her lips in anticipation.

"I certainly hope so."

"Wh..." She trailed off as Evangeline took the book from her hands, gently dog-eared the page, then closed it and tossed it aside.

"Setsuna, come with me." She said softly, reaching down and grabbing the stunned girl's wrists. Gently tugging her up onto her feet, the bare-footed blonde-haired girl lead her across the room to where the hot tub was. Steam rose slowly from the surface of the water, and as they got closer, they could both feel the moisture forming on their skin.

"What are we..." Once again, the raven-haired girl was at a loss for words as Evangeline let go of her hand, only to reach down and pull her dress up and over her head. Dropping it at her feet, she turned around and motioned for Setsuna to join her.

"E-Evangel...ine?"

"Setsuna, please...call me Eva."

A/N: Aaaaaand that's as good a place as any to stop for tonight. Why? Because, that's why. More to come tomorrow, but for tonight, leave a review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

No Fear For The Setting Sun: Chapter 7

"Eva?"

Evangeline smiled seductively. Reaching out, she grabbed Setsuna's hand. Immediately, Setsuna felt her defenses fall and anxiety fade away. Relaxing, she stepped toward the hot tub. Removing her hand from Evangeline's, she began pulling off her clothes. Her jacket slipped off with ease, and landed on the ground. Almost as if in a trance, she began slowly pulling off her clothes, tossing them into a pile until she was down to an over-shirt and a pair of black silk boxer shorts. Stepping forward, she stepped over the edge of the hot tub and into the water. Evangeline stepped in beside her, completely naked. Moving in toward the center where it was deeper, she allowed the water to come up over her chest, obscuring her body temporarily.

"Come." Evangeline whispered. Setsuna slowly moved closer, stripping off her shirt and tossing it over the edge of the hot tub. Moving toward the middle where Evangeline was, she stopped in front of the petite blonde girl.

"What do you want, more than anything in the world?" Eva asked her. Moving closer to the raven-haired girl, she stopped when they were mere inches apart. Staring into the girl's half-lidded eyes, she grinned as she awaited Setsuna's answer.

"I...I don't know." Setsuna mumbled quietly.

Evangeline snickered softly. "You can have anything you want. Nothing under the sun is beyond your grasp."

"What do you mean?" Setsuna responded. She was vaguely aware that Evangeline was slowly but surely leaning ever closer, her warm breath tickling her lips. It was hard to think though, and harder to react, it felt like there was a heavy fog wrapped around her brain. Her thoughts were jumbled and muddy; it was so hard to concentrate.

"You're my commander now. All of your desires will be fulfilled. You have my mighty army at your command. There is nothing they cannot take or give to make you happy."

"N-nothing?"

Evangeline smiled, then reached down and took her hand under the water. Pulling her to the side, she lead her to a small underwater ledge, where they sat. They were silent for a moment as they enjoyed the feeling of hot water surrounding them up to their chests.

"Absolutely nothing. There is nothing we cannot do for you."

"What's the trade-off?"

Evangeline grinned, a small white fang peeking over her bottom lip.

"The trade-off is, you'll lead us victorious into battle. You're the best swordswoman we have seen in a long time, and I don't think there is anyone that can best you. Sireyou and I are planning a large expansion of our kingdom, and you will spearhead the movement. Every key battle will be lead by you, and with you leading us, we cannot fail."

Setsuna lowered her head to stare at the surface of the water for a moment.

"I can have more money than I've ever dreamed of?" Setsuna asked.

"If a big pile of money is what you want, a big pile of money is what you will have." Eva answered. "However," she continued, "Money is only good for buying things. Why not skip it and go straight for what you want? Whatever you want, just take it."

"I like the sound of that..." Setsuna said softly.

"I thought you would..."

* * *

Kotaro flopped down on the bed and sighed. What a colossal fuckup of a day it had been, he thought.

Reaching over the side of the bed, he pawed around until he came into contact with the rough, dirty scrap of fabric that was his rucksack. Flipping open the top, he blindly rooted around inside until his hand closed around a small metal object. Pulling out the round container, he lifted it up until it was close to his chest. Bringing his other hand around, he grasped the top and gave it a sharp twist.

The lid unscrewed easily, and almost at once the sharp scent of alcohol reached his nose.

"Ahh, alcohol. You're the only one who truly understands me," he muttered. Raising the container to his lips, he took a long drink.

"I happen to understand you just fine, and I am not alcohol." Came a low, sultry voice from the other side of the room.

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, he took one more swig before replacing the cap and looking for the owner of the voice.

"Kaede?" He asked, licking the last remnants of the bitter liquid from his lips.

Against the doorway to his room, leaned a tall, beautiful woman. Her long black hair cascaded down her back to her hips, and looked like a silky curtain of liquid. Her bangs were unruly, and often hiding her eyes, forcing her to frequently brush them back. Her eyes, thin and grey, reminded Kotaro of the cold, bracing wind that preceded a violent rainstorm.

Raising his flask, he motioned for her to join him near the bed. She gently pushed off the wall, and crossed her arms over her well-endowed chest. Sauntering over, she reached out and took the container from his outstretched hand. Twisting off the top, she raised it to her lips and tilted her head back, draining half the container in a single gulp, despite the protests of the dog beside her.

"How did you fare?" She asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Kotaro shrugged, reaching out to grab the container from her hand. She let him, an amused smirk raising the corners of her mouth as he appeared to grumble disheartedly to himself.

"Not well. I underestimated the power of the mage, and was unable to recover any of the texts, or stop his advances. It seems he has a lackey working for him, and she took me by surprise."

"Oh?" Kaede raised an eyebrow, appearing surprised.

"Kotaro darling, beaten by a girl, are we?"

Kotaro's eyes narrowed as he glared at Kaede. "Whatever, she caught me by surprise. She wouldn't have won in a fair fight."

Kaede smiled, and reached out to run her fingers through his hair, straightening his messy locks. He shied away from her reach at first, but then gave up as her fingers began lightly scratching his head. A few seconds later, and his eyes were slowly drooping shut as he leaned into her reach.

"Remember what I've told you, Kotaro." She said, moving her hand to lightly scratch behind his ears.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled. "A fair fight isn't a fight worth fighting."

"Surprise and trickery are our allies, and it helps to be able to recognize ambush and deceit." She chided softly.

"Yeah..."

"Have you learned anything new?" She asked.

There was no response from the preocupied half-wolf, so she stopped scratching temporarily, earning a whine from the boy.

"Did you hear me?" She asked, barely hiding a grin. Luckily he was too zoned out to notice.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered. "They're headed to Solonn to check out a few texts, I'm going to try to re-intercept them."

"Hmmm...maybe I'll tag along and act as backup." She said.

Kotaro tilted his head to the side, looking at her. "Aren't you acting incognito on this mission?" He asked.

Kaede smiled. "I am. Don't worry, there's no one alive that can catch me. You know that."

* * *

The journey to Solonn was uneventful; Negi had stayed alert in anticipation of another attack by that mutt, but he hadn't shown himself and he couldn't find any trace of a stalker. Ku had rode close by him, her horse keeping pace with his as she idly chatted with him about whatever crossed her mind. He wasn't bothered by it. Her naivety on certain aspects of life were endearing, and he was often reminded that she used to be a slave girl. Some of her mannerisms and affectations hadn't quite worn off yet, despite having travelled with him for the better part of a year with no one to call an owner.

He glanced over at her as he finished tying up his horse to the post outside the inn. Something that he had always wondered about her was how easily she was picking up magic.

When he had found her last year attempting to pickpocket him as he wound his way through town, she was a dirty, obnoxious, magic-less brat. A brat who wasn't the least bit concerned when he threatened to turn her over to her owner. Instead, she had lead him back to her owner's house with a smirk on her face, where he had learned that she was instructed to steal what she could from all of the tourists in town, and return the items to her owner. Negi could see the marks on her body, evidence of getting caught, no doubt, and he had struck a deal with the owner, a fair bit of gold in exchange for her company. He wasn't sure why, at the time, but he reasoned that it would be nice to have someone else pack his bags and make him breakfast in the mornings.

It had all gone terribly, right from the beginning. She didn't listen, and Negi knew it was because she simply didn't respect him. She was constantly testing boundaries to see what she could get away with before she was punished; she quickly learned that it was quite a bit...

"Ready?"

Negi was jerked from his reverie as Ku snapped his attention back to the present.

"Ehh, yep." He nodded. He blinked, and shook his head. Reinspecting his double half-hitch knot, he called it good and motioned for Ku to lead the way.

Ku entered before him, and he stepped in behind her. Falling into step beside her, they approached the front counter. A young lady greeted them with a smile, a sheaf of paper in her hand and a writing utensil on the desk.

"A double room for two, please."

"Ahh, sorry, there are only two singles left. Do you want them?"

Negi glanced at Ku, and was about to respond when Ku spoke up.

"One single is fine, no need to waste coin."

Negi shrugged, then nodded. "Ah, one single, please." Withdrawing a handful of coins, he placed a few on the well-worn wooden desk.

"Thank you. This is your key," She said, handing him a small metal two toothed key. "The room is upstairs, second door on the left."

Ku grabbed the key from Negi and took off toward the stairs, leaving him to follow. Taking the stairs two at a time, she was first to the door with Negi a few steps behind. Quickly unlocking the door, she flung it wide open and charged toward the bed, throwing herself upon it.

Negi appeared in the doorway, and grinned as Ku spread herself out on the bed, rolling over to smile smugly at him.

"Looks like the bed is all mine, Negi!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He shrugged, dropping a bag onto the floor. "Whatever, I'll just go rent that other room. You can sleep by yourself, right? I mean, when was the last time you slept without someone in the same room as you? You can do it, right?"

He began to exit the room, but paused when she spoke up.

"Wait! Maybe...maybe we can share?"

Negi slowly turned around, then raised an eyebrow at the size of the bed.

"Are you sure? That seems like a tight squeeze. Maybe one of us should just take the floor."

She shrugged, sliding her hand up and down the blanket on the bed. "One of us could, I guess." She replied.

Negi turned away from her and motioned to a door on the far wall. "Do you want first crack at the bath?" He asked.

In response, she jumped up off the bed.

"Yeah, actually, I do." She replied. Negi watched as she grabbed a bag and quickly disappeared into the bathing room. Once the door closed, he sighed quietly and made his way over to the bed. Undoing the leather belt around his waist, he tossed it aside. Reaching down to his waist, he pulled off his shirt. Dropping that to the floor, he was overcome with a wave of exhaustion as he let himself fall to the bed. Pulling up a blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed, he draped it over his waist. Closing his eyes, he tuned in to the sound of running water as he felt himself slowly fading into sleep.

* * *

It was some time later when Ku emerged from the bathing room, hair still damp from her bath. She was feeling much cleaner, skin scrubbed pink in a few places where the dirt had stuck. Rubbing a cloth through her hair again, she wandered over to the bed where Negi was passed out, breathing deep and slow. It was dark now; her eyes barely adjusted to the darkness. She decided against lighting a lamp as she could faintly make out Negi's shape upon the bed.

She smiled absent-mindedly, then dropped the cloth beside the bed. Another cloth was wrapped around her damp, naked body, and she pulled it tighter as she slowly climbed onto the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy.

"Like it or not, Negi, we're sharing a bed tonight." She whispered. "I'm not sleeping on the floor."

There was no response; nor did she expect one. She lifted the blanket, and slipped underneath. She was beginning to feel cold now, so she scooted a bit closer to Negi. Inches between them, she turned on her side facing away from the boy. She could feel the heat radiating off his body onto her back, and she revelled in his warmth. Closing her eyes, it wasn't long until Negi's rhythmic breathing lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Her sleep was dreamless and swift; she awoke the next morning to the feeling of sunshine on her face. Awaking gradually, she became aware of a warmth pressed up against her back. Stretching her legs out, she yawned before becoming aware of an arm wrapped around her chest, just below her breasts. Opening her eyes, she quietly whispered Negi's name, heartbeat speeding up as she realized the position she was in.

"Nnn-Negi?"

There was no verbal response from him, but he responded by tightening his grip around her and nuzzling into the back of her neck.

Ku could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and neck as she realized the towel had fallen to her hips at some point during the night, and Negi's naked chest was pressed tightly against her bare back.

Slowly, she tried to release Negi's grip on her, but he was too strong, even asleep. Each tug on his arm only made him pull her closer, until his body was pressed even more tightly to hers, and she could feel his light breaths on the side of her neck, right below her ear. Doing her best to ignore the slightly ticklish feeling, she focused her thoughts on anything else she could think of. After a vain attempt, she resigned herself to her current predicament until Negi awoke.

Eventually she began to relax into his embrace. WIth the early morning sun shining faintly down on her, and his grip on her seemingly iron-clad, she felt herself slowly falling back into dreamland. This wasn't too bad, she grudgingly admitted...

Just as she was about to fall asleep, however, Negi began to stir. First he moaned quietly in her ear, sending a shiver down her back. Then he released his grip around her chest, but didn't relinquish contact with her body. Slowly, sleepily, he slid his hand down her body, fingers passing over the soft skin of her stomach until it came to a rest on her hip, fingertips caressing her softly.

"N-Negi..."

"Mnn?"

"Negi, wake up."

She could feel him stirring behind her, then suddenly the bed shook and the warmth left her back. The hand disappeared from her hip, but the stain on her cheeks remained.

"S-sorry, Ku! I didn't mean to..."

Ku said nothing, instead focusing her gaze on the wall across from her. Try as she might, the heat on the back of her neck wouldn't subside.

"I..ah...I'll be right back."

She listened to him shuffle out of the room, door closing quietly behind him. When she was sure he was gone, she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into the sheets. Inhaling deeply, she squeezed her eyes closed and tried to suppress the shivers running down her back. It felt like her skin was on fire every where his touch had grazed her, and her body ached for more.

Slowing her breathing , she pushed herself up and let the towel around her waist fall to the floor. Padding over to her travel bag, she bent down and pulled out a pair of black shorts. Slipping them up her legs, she fastened them around her hips. Withdrawing another item, she slipped a red sleeveless shirt over her head and pulled it down to meet her shorts.

Sighing, she walked around the bed and picked up the various pieces of clothing laying about the bed. Tossing them over to where her and Negi's bags were, she bent down and picked up Negi's shirt. She turned, and was about to toss it with the others, when she hesitated. Glancing toward the door, she made sure it was still closed before tentatively raising the fabric to her nose. Inhaling softly, she was nearly overwhelmed by the woodsy smell of Negi's cologne, accompanied by the ever-so-faint trace of his natural scent.

"Mnn...Negi..."

"Ku?" Negi's muffled voice from the other side of the door broke her out of her reverie. Quickly tossing the shirt to the other side of the room, she turned around as the door slowly opened.

"Y-yes, Negi?"

A/N: This is as good a place as any to end the chapter, I suppose. Reviews and criticisms are appreciated. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
